


Desert Rose

by ayaxroses



Category: Battle B-Daman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Sister Incest, But really its mild, Consanguinamory, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mutual Pining, Protective Siblings, Rare Pairings, Siblings Kissing, Twincest, siblings in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: "Brother...will you?" A brush of wind swept through the field. Soft hands brushed intertwined. Their eyes met softly, there was something ethereal Gray saw sparkling before him. Something he was sure only he could see. "Become my bride?""Oh…" So that's what his sister was thinking. She even had him worried for a moment there. She was just asking to… wait! Aqua-eyes widened and mouth opened to form a soft 'O'. "Your br-bri…", he couldn't finish. "What?! Lienna? Do you even know what you're saying?"Being flustered was an understatement. Gray worried he may burn up right there and then with the way his face burned. He didn't know whether he was supposed to be upset or…? Dispelling the tension Gray huffed and pouted his lips. "Lienna..." He started.((GrayxLienna, Twins in Love, Consanguinamory, Shipcest))
Relationships: Gray Michael Vincent/Lienna Grace Vincent, Gray/Lienna
Kudos: 4





	Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a story about siblings in love Love/twincest-forbidden love, etc etc.. My rare pairing and first twin/siblingship. I worked with canon and of course, added moments. The story follows the first series' timeline in episodic order (aside from the one mention of a season 2-Fire Spirits scene). 
> 
> Also oof. I mixed up timelines and stories. So Gray and Lienna apparently don't even remember their parents and we're taken care of by the people of Windtomb like family? But Windtomb was destroyed when they were little and Gray said he had no idea how he was going to survive so I guess he was on his own after that. But I guess the whole town save for Gray and Lienna were taken? Anyway this story changes that bit from Canon but still keeping it close otherwise... The timeline confuses me so I ended up writing parents who they lose early in life and added grief/angst. It definitely doesn't seem like Gray had any support when his hometown was destroyed and lost his sister (which makes it seem weird that somehow everyone in town is like family?) Ok end rant. So there is that change with them here. 
> 
> The title comes from a vocal trance song called "A Desert Rose." Gray's old western theme/aesthetic makes me think of a desert or more rural setting. Lienna is definitely a light at the end of the tunnel for him, so it seemed like a fitting title for these two.

GrayxLienna

" ** _A Desert Rose"_**

_(("I am fixed, I am whole_

_I'm a newborn with your soul_

_You're a Desert Rose_

_The brightest light of them all_

_A Desert Rose"_

_-Radion6 and Sarah Lynn))_

* * *

Daisies gently rustle across the field, by the briefest bout of wind. The grassy field sways and surrounds the two young children. They were just shy of their 6th birthday and hadn't a care in the world. Two blond heads glanced across the field with identical aqua-green eyes.

"Big Brother, Look!" The young girl joyously announced. She dived forward and began picking at the freshly bloomed flowers. She grasped the boy's wrist and pointed towards a small section of colorful flowers. Landing upon the edge of the white petals was a beautiful painted-lady butterfly, it's wings were adorned with a colorful splash of orange, black, and white. "It's so pretty..." She pointed gently in the direction of the flying insect.

"Hmm," the boy nodded and hummed. He couldn't stop the curve on his lips.

He couldn't have expected how deeply something so simple and childish would grow over time. Had this always been there? This feeling so innocent, heartful, and as pure as the sky above...it was _everything_.

Clear skies. Wind whistling. There was something in the sound and movement that seemed to resonate with the older twin. Aqua blue eyes fluttered closed. Lips curved in contentment seeing his precious twin sister laughing without care and gathering flowers around her.

_You're her older brother. And being so you have the responsibility of always protecting your sister._

Their father's words echoed in his mind. "Of course I will…" Gray huffed, lips pouting childishly.

"You will what, brother?" Lienna's curious aqua-blue eyes were incredibly close to their match.

"It's nothing…" Gray denied, waving his hands in front of himself. His face easily flustered at their proximity, and it wouldn't be for several years until he started to see why. Their noses brushed. The younger of the twins smiled cheerfully. There was a glint of adoration and mischief in the young girl's eyes.

"Big brother!" Lienna beamed brightly. Her small hands shifted, placing something in her right hand. Her arms wrapped snug around her twin's neck. The curve of her lips slipped open to laughter. Lienna lunged forward and hastily brought the two of them to fall back in the flower field. Gray's usual hat blew right off at the impact. His hair was tousled.

He winced feeling the harsh ground and a warm weight pushing him down.

"Hey, Lienna!" Gray spouted. He caved instantly hearing the soft laughter, and head lying snuggly on his chest. His arms wrapped instinctively around his sister's waist. _Of course, I will protect her…_

Her lips were still curved before her tongue stuck out playfully. She hadn't given her poor brother any space. His face continued to warm, and something in the action made Lienna want to keep smiling. She tightened her hold on her brother, and hugged him tightly and sweetly like the child she was…

"Gray…big brother..." Lienna started, her voice softened with all the sincerity she could muster.

"Lienna?" Gray's eyes narrowed. His lips curved in concern.

She quickly turned it around before giving her brother one last tight hug. "I love you, big brother!" Her smile easily outshined the blinding rays from above.

Gray returned the smile brightly. His hand reached out and ruffled his sister's hair.

Gray was allowed an opening to lean forward and sit up. Lienna huffed at the shift in movement. The younger leaned forward and grasped for something fallen. She kneeled in front of her brother. Her smile remained as bright as ever. She fiddled with what seemed to be several flowers in her hand. Her lips pursed, as though deciding. She nodded.

Her hands took out the gently laced circle of white. Petals as pure as the snow. The daisies were twined together in a neat crown. Gray felt a lightweight placed over his blonde locks.

"Mhm," Lienna giggled with her cheeks glowing and dusting pink. Gray couldn't look away. Her hands finally stopped arranging the crown so it stayed firmly on her brother's head.

"Brother...will you?" A brush of wind swept through the field. Soft hands brushed intertwined. Their eyes met softly, there was something ethereal Gray saw sparkling before him. Something he was sure only he could see. "Become my bride?"

"Oh…" So that's what his sister was thinking. She even had him worried for a moment there. She was just asking to… wait! Aqua-eyes widened and mouth opened to form a soft 'O'. "Your br-bri…", he couldn't finish. "What?! Lienna? Do you even know what you're saying?"

Being flustered was an understatement. Gray worried he may burn up right there and then with the way his face burned. He didn't know whether he was supposed to be upset or…? Dispelling the tension Gray huffed and pouted his lips. "Lienna..." He started.

Lienna crossed her arms. "Of course, I know! Mom told me earlier that when you love someone the most you ask them to be your bride!"

"Lienna," Gray sighed, feeling his nose twitch at the word. "I…" He hadn't looked her in the eyes before slowly shuffling through the field and grasping his hat. He held the rim between his thumbs and index fingers. "I can't be your bride…"

His heart sunk. Lienna's eyes lost the sparkle from earlier at his admission. They were tearing up already. Here he has promised to protect her. Promised himself to protect that precious smile. "Lienna…" he tried. There was nothing more important than keeping that smile safe.

"Look it's just…" He reached out a hand and ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm a boy. Boys can't be brides…"

Lienna huffed at that. She turned her head away stubbornly. "But…"

Gray's eyes softened. "I love you the most. You're my precious twin sister and nothing will change that. You know that right?" He reached for her hand only to see the slender fingers pull away. Something ached inside. He sighed. "I can't be a bride...I'm not a girl and-"

Something seemed to spark within the young girl's eyes. The soft smile melted her twin's heart. Any words to follow simply vanished from thought.

"Then...I'll become your bride!" she decided. Her eyes were lighting up.

Gray felt himself fluster a soft pink. His sister leaned close and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. His face flushed even more wildly.

He felt regret as his words stubbornly fell out. "But siblings don't get married…"

Lienna started to pout. "And why not?"

Gray blinked, unsure himself. "Th-they just don't?"

She frowned. "That's not a good reason!".

Gray flustered further. She wasn't going to back down. Still, the thought of his sister being married to some stranger, whisked away to live in some castle like the movies...it...it didn't sit well. He reached for a long stem on one of the white daisies. Small nimble hands picked the flower.

The older twin brushed his hand against the side of his sister's cheek and threaded the flower so it rested over her ear. He missed the darkening dust of pink staining her cheeks.

"Alright...I give in. You can be my bride," Gray promised haphazardly. If it made Lienna happy…

Or maybe it made himself just as well…

"Brother!" Lienna's voice snapped him out from his thoughts. Perhaps, for good reason. This whole topic was getting far too confusing for either of the young twins to grasp.

Lienna's arms wrapped tightly around her older brother in a warm hug. It hadn't taken much force to again tackle her beloved twin back to the ground.

Gray breathed softly. His hand brushed through the soft locks of hair. The younger twin cuddled closely, resting her face against his chest. Gray brushed away the stray strands of hair before relenting. He leaned so his chin rested on top of her head.

She was the one he would always protect. The very breath of sunlight within his world.

* * *

"...Gray-big brother, please...don't worry…", she sniffled despite her plea. Soft aqua-blue eyes fogged up, A brush of red curved around her tear-stained eyes. "You don't have to get my doll back!" She tried again, grabbing onto her brother's arm. "I'm really fine." A smile forced its way on Lienna's lips. Tears strained, trailing down her eyes all the same.

A sharp pang crashed through. "Don't worry, Lienna," Gray assured his sister. His hand grazed the top of her head before he moved to gently pat her hair, ruffling it up a bit in the process.

 _He already knew he could deny her nothing._ Gray's lips curved with a hint of helplessness. _Didn't she already know?_

"I'll get it back for you," the blond assured, letting his hand linger on top of his twin's head for a second longer. Tear-stained eyes met determination, and Gray knew he couldn't back down now. _For as long as he could remember…. Lienna has been_.

The young boy walked bravely forward. For a small child such especially, the very sight of the angered dog was intimidating. The creature was nearly foaming at the mouth its fangs bear as it growled. His sister stepped cautiously behind her brother, her hands curling into the fabric on her brother's back. He stood tall with a confidence beyond his years, and a smile that braced his lips only for her.

"Don't worry," he reiterated. Assurance seeming to gleam in his eyes. Something, about those words, and that smile made her relax. Her grip on the boy's shoulder loosened, and she flushed mumbling a soft apology which just made her twin's smile grow.

The older twin made a careful step forward, before coming to a standstill knowing anything more could set the dog off. He gave the irritated animal it's space, not making eye contact or moving unnecessarily.

"It's okay…" his voice soothed with a tone so soft and gentle. Lienna felt her chest flutter.

" _I'm not going to hurt you…_ " The blond's lips breathed out in barely a whisper. Perhaps, there was something about those words and the stillness with the twins that lessened the growling, just a bit.

"That's it…" Gray stepped the smallest bit closer, eyes still averted and fingers closed into his hand. "All I want is to get that doll back…" something in the words seemed to take a possessive streak in the canine, as it growled lowly once again.

"I'm sure we can find something else for you to play with…" Gray waited patiently watching as the dog seemed to relax, quieting. The older twin carefully extended out his clenched hand.

Tentatively, the dog sniffed at his hand, jaw loosening the slightest bit. Attempting to move any lower to the ground, cause the canine to snap with a sharp bark. "Gray, really…you can stop now" he heard his sister's voice laced with worry.

The blond jerked a bit at the dog's reaction but moved carefully back to create a safe distance. The only indication Gray acknowledged her response was a gentle shake of his head. "I think we can find something else for you to play with you see…" He paused, kneeling down from a further distance and grasping at the ground below. Luck seemed to be on his side and he heard the high-pitched squeak from a worn-out toy.

The dog seemed to relax and soften bit by bit, staring curiously towards Gray once hearing the sound. "There we go...you see we'll make a trade," he offered gently, attempting to reach out his hand. This time from a bit further away and with the bone-shaped toy held in front like a peace offering. "I _need_ to get that back because it belongs to my sister, who is _very important to me."_

The dog's tension seemed to subside. It's playful nature took over, not seeing a current threat. Gray gently squeezed at the squeak toy before holding it closer to the now at ease animal. The blond smiled at the way the dog's ears seemed to perk up and he gently tossed the toy within an easy to reach distance. The soothed pet loosened his jaw releasing the doll from its grasp. It hurried over towards the familiar toy.

"Lienna," Gray said softly and held the dog out behind him. His sister gingerly held to and took the toy, her eyes welling up with strong emotion, yet she didn't feel like crying. She felt warm...

The dog even returned with the toy to Gray shuffling back carefully with its leashes limited range. Gray softly laughed and proceeded to play with the now playful pup.

"Brother, you're amazing!" Lienna's voice chirped before hugging her brother, small arms dangled around his shoulders. The blond felt his twin's warmth and gentle touch at his back. He smiled brightly at the revelation and turned around in the hug, so he could see his sister's face.

Just seeing the elation and glimmer in his twin's eyes brought warmth to his heart. It was worth it, and he knew it would be...Perhaps because with his sister he felt he could do just about anything, even as the young child he was. She was special.

 _Lienna had always been someone special_.

* * *

April 30th. It sparked the day of the twin's birth. They were turning seven and of course, celebrated their birthday closely tied-together. Lienna smiled and beamed with the innocence and joy only a child could show. She laced her hand with her older brother and smiled brightly before they were both enveloped by a flash of light.

"You two are so precious," their mother had all but squealed in delight. She took her digital camera in hand and zoomed in on their faces. Lienna had a brilliant smile and gleam to her eyes. Gray's expression has been as usual that bit shyer, a hesitant smile and trace of pink across his cheeks.

Their mother beamed at the photo, holding the camera's screen up to her husband. "Look at our babies!"

"Mom! We're seven years old already!" Gray protested with frustration. He wanted to keep that frustration yet there was an instance of soothing when he heard his sister giggle softly and squeeze his hand. He settled for a huff and a bit of pout looking at their parents.

Their father laughed goodnaturedly, "Of course, how could we forget such a milestone…"

Their mother held a hand to cover her lips, keeping her laughter quieted. "We say that now, but before you'll know it they'll be going off to college and getting married…"

Gray felt a bitter poison residing in his stomach. He clenched his sister's hand tighter than usual.

"Ow, big brother!" she squeaked out, her eyes narrowing before pulling her hand away. Her aqua eyes met their reflection and she felt her heart sink. Her precious twin rarely had that despondent look. His eyes staring off to an unknown place and lips curving down painfully so. "Big brother, what's wrong?" She gently inquired, lacing their hands together once again.

"Ah, no no-nothing...I guess I'm a bit tired is all…"

"Brother…" Lienna started but felt a pang in her chest seeing her precious twin avoid his gaze. He didn't let her in. But, Gray always let her in...

Lienna leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. She wouldn't push him further.

"I think we still got a bit of time," they heard their father continuing along the lines of not letting their only daughter get married.

"We do although time has a way of moving forward…" She cleared her throat as her lip trembled. "My babies are already seven! Which is why it's even more important to make these memories lasting... with more photos of them!"

Gray seemed to break out of his trance. His cheeks flustered as he felt warmth up against his arm. Lienna's eyes were closed softly. "More pictures?"

The older twin watched entranced as the other's eyes fluttered open. Her lips curved to a gentle smile. "I guess it can't be helped, mom and dad love their pictures don't they?"

The blond hummed in acknowledgment.

"Well let's have you take more photos, Oh! and you can start opening your presents!" Their mother clapped her hands together and decided.

" _Finally_ …" Both twins blurted out. Their eyes met and their smiles began to reflect each other. Before they were laughing. It had been a long enough wait for their friends/guests to arrive, and to take a photo wearing rather uncomfortable formal wear.

At the mentions of presents, kids at the parties seemed to light up, turning away from their imaginative play.

Soon the table the twin's occupied was surrounded by kids and their parents. Gray's eyes lit up while opening a box that revealed a B-daman loader he had been eyeing at a nearby store for quite some time, it's coloring matching perfectly with Chrome Zephyr. Although he never went to ask for it… so... "H-how did you?"

"Mothers always know…" Their own mom beamed before snapping a few more photos of the two. "Besides with such an aspiring B-daman champion, it only makes sense for you to have the best…"

Even as a child, practicing with his family in the B-daman training center, Gray's talent gained him attention. There were talent scouts and personal invites to Jr. tournaments coming up. He had always been excited, aside from the one offer. His parents told him to avoid the _Alliance_ within the shadows.

Lienna beamed happily at the dolls and books on B-daman preparing her for the day when she had one of her very own. "Thank you!" Her face lit up brightly while giving a hug to her parents and politely thanking each guest after opening their respective gifts.

* * *

When evening settled so did their tiredness. The twins went up to their shared room, happily going up the stairs. Lienna had her own share of books, toys, and B-daman dolls and plushies.

The two settled into their bunk bed, the younger twin climbing up the ladder sleepily and nearly missing a step. "Lienna?!" Gray quickly wrapped an arm around his sister's waist, balancing. He hadn't let up in keeping a hand at her back until she was in her bunk safely.

"I'm okay, just a little tired…" Murmuring those words seemed to spark memories. The younger sister looked up at the ceiling in thought. Why had her precious brother kept something from her like that? Why were his eyes _so_ sad…?

Her brother's eyelids were loosely shut, still only half asleep after the long birthday celebration. Soon, enough Gray heard shuffling from above. "Lienna?" he called out with worry.

She couldn't keep from tossing or turning. Her mind went to worry for her precious twin. Something pulled at the young girl, like a need to protect the usual smile on her older brother's face.

"S-sorry did I wake you?" her voice came out startled in response.

"I wasn't all the way asleep. Don't worry about that…" There was something lingering. The twins could somehow always feel when the other was hurting. "Something _is_ bothering you…"

Everything ached at the sound of sniffling from above. The vow to his parents to protect his sister, and the vow he made himself to make her happy, weighed heavy on his mind. The older blonde twin carefully climbed up to his sister's bunk bed. Both being rather petite and slender, there was plenty of room for the two of them. Gray sat at the end of the bed, seeing his sister's tear-stained face. He had a second to process her expression before she moved closer, lunging forward towards her twin. Slender arms circled the older blond and held him tightly.

Gray wasted no time to return the hug and wrap his arms around her back and middle. "Big brother...G-Gray!" She cried out the term with a certain edge of emotion that tore at the blond's heart. He would do anything to help ease whatever she was feeling.

He gave her a moment to breathe and compose herself, although neither twin felt the need to move away. Finally, he admitted. "I don't want to lose you…"

"W-what?" Gray's eyes widened, emotions mirroring his own turmoil from earlier.

"Even if you can't always let me in...I still want to know…"

"What are you saying?"

Tears sprung out again, full force. "Don't lie to me! We promised to never keep secrets…and a-and…" Her tears kept flowing as she buried her face in her twin's shoulder. Arms closed tightly around the girl, as the two snuggled comfortably together.

"What secret have I kept from you?" his voice came out dumbfounded, earlier events cast aside before now.

"Gray!" He heard his sister huff against his shoulder. He should have known something... Perhaps, it was the warmth between them but she didn't back away in frustration.

"Earlier at the party...y-you," A sniffle. A hand patted gently at her back, before moving to brush in soothing circles. "When mom talked about us growing up so fast...you had a really sad look on your face...even when I tried to talk to you... you were still so far away…" She bit down on her lip. "I guess, I'm not used to that.."

 _Oh_... the same bitter feeling came back recalling the earlier words. They had a lot of time. They were still kids...it's not like either of them would be going away anytime soon...but..it _still_ hurt.

The very thought of them growing up and Lienna being someone else's bride...it was too painful to imagine. They had been together since the beginning of their lives, and there was something wrong, something screaming in the blond's heart that he couldn't bear to let that happen.

"I didn't want to lose you…"

The girl blinked, her eyes widened before settling with a mix of emotions. "Why would you lose me?" Wasn't she supposed to be bothered by him distancing himself? Keeping his feelings to himself like that when he had never looked that hurt? So why couldn't she stay upset with him?

"Why, would you lose me…?" her voice hushed out soothingly. She hugged her twin closer.

"When mom was talking about our future...and going off to college…" Or more so… "Getting married." The words came off like venom on the boy's tongue. "I just...felt lost."

"But...well of course I'll get married when we are older…" Lienna blinked before pursing her lips. She saw the glimmer of sadness in her brother's eyes. The words shot through the young boy like a knife, although the emotion was quickly replaced. "I promised to be _your_ bride after all…" She smiled brilliantly, there was a warmth glowing over her features. Her twin never wanted to let that smile go.

"Even though... siblings can't-" Gray found himself murmuring to himself. Their proximity was the only reason for his sister catching those words.

"I know mom has said that… But I still don't get it.." Lienna explained. Blonde eyebrows furrowed, her lips pouted "Why can't we? After all, I love you the most…" she professed a bit sheepishly, her pinks turned pink. Her expression was ot nearly as flushed as her brothers, who hadn't reasoned with himself just why he felt like this. "Hasn't mom already told us that we'll marry _that_ person...So as long we love each other...that's what matters right?" Her eyes searched for a response and assurance, the latter words seemed to barely come out.

Eyes shook with realization, and a familiar swirl of emotion coursed through the blond's brain. Gray released an arm around his sister and placed a hand under his sister's chin. "Hey, I-I don't really understand everything mom told me before. But I do love you the most as well…" Gently, the hand guided her to look him in the eyes.

"So please, don't worry...we'll always be together.." He repeated again, more firmly. As he always told her. "Don't worry alright," He equally told himself as well as his sister even if he feared for a change. The blond felt his smile melting, as he saw the gentle yawn spread from his sister's lips. Her eyes seemed to soften, blinking sleepily. "It'll be okay so, please believe in me Lienna." His promise was sealed with a gentle kiss on her head.

He didn't have the heart to say otherwise, to dim the shine in his sister's eyes when she was determined. The blond knew he didn't have the strength to admit it to himself. _Siblings can't get married after all...No matter how much they love each other._

His mother and father broke it to him clearly enough those years ago they found the flower crown in their shared room. It's not as though they spoke with contempt or disgust but more so a matter of fact way, and maybe that's what made the words sting worse.

"Goodnight, Lienna," He reached for his sister's hand, kissing the top of it and smiling with a gentle flush. His twin seemed to perfectly mirror that expression. The exchange shared being far from the first time, although as they got older it had been limited.

The older blond turned towards the bed's stair and he felt his foot touch the first step.

"Gray…?" He stopped.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

As though, it was ever an option otherwise. He would deny her nothing.

"Always, Lienna…" He promised, both feeling it went far beyond the once sleepless night... However possible...he would do this. With whatever would be allowed and right, he would follow through. He wanted to go to the very limit of what was allowed between them and hold that closeness with his twin forever. The twins laid side by side, Lienna happily pulling the covers over them before turning on his side. Arms snuggled closely around the blonde and Gray hugged his chest to his twin's back. The very warmth of the exchange had the two reaching within their dreamland within moments.

* * *

_Loss_.

They lost their parents and there wasn't a thing Gray could do about it. It should have been a normal day, coming back from a visit to the training grounds. Lienna had been beaming, proud of herself for learning to work with her own B-daman, for the first time.

It would have been another perfect and peaceful day. It _should_ have been.

"Damn it!" He cursed. The blond slammed his clenched hand as hard into the bathroom wall. He bit into the side of his mouth until it pricked. Aqua-blue eyes winced, but it was the only thing to keep him from screaming? Crying? Honestly, he didn't know how to feel, but he wouldn't add more pain or worry to Lienna. He continued to pull back his clenched hand and slam it back into the was a futile attempt to turn back time or make any changes.

Sniffling seemed to echo through the small town's local town station. At least it sounded to Gray's ear...he heard it all through the door, calming himself for a moment in the small bathroom, calming enough for him to maintain composure to truly _be there_ for _his_ Lienna. Talk of where the children would go to now was discussed between several adults in the room.

Gray felt his blood boil, how could they easily talk about taking them from their own home, and into foster care or some orphanage. They just lost their parents and being forced away to another town, another home-what was left of their parents was never an option. Gray wouldn't allow it, not for himself or Lienna.

"I...I...I can't…" Lienna was rambling. Her voice barely broke out a word at a time.

Gray's stomach began to twist, feeling a punch to the gut at the sight. His heart lurched, and his hand moved to grasp onto the fabric above his chest. After seeing the person he cared for the most, this hurt, how could he be alright? His hands clenched tightly into the brown cloak. Lienna was talking with one of the counselors, who held her hand.

_"I will protect her…"_

" _Damn it_!" Another Slam. His hand clenched painfully tight, knuckles digging deep into the wall. He heard the voice of a few volunteers and workers but they only faded into the background with his sister's tears taking center stage and a stab right through his heart.

It should have been like any other day, they'd be together happily. Lienna would smile like she always did and Gray would protect her happiness with his life. He'd do so even while ignoring whatever uncertainties came as they were a bit older.

All this changed in less than an instant. A hit and run. Their parents hadn't even managed to get 5 miles from their home before they were found by emergency responders...

Their parents had 'left everything to them, so they would be taken care of', and 'it was a painless death'...words of attempted comfort that only made the reality strike even harsher.

" _Damn_ _it_!" Gray cursed with a final slam to the wall before falling to his knees. A curtain of blond hair fell over green eyes concealing the onslaught of tears to come. He bit down on his lip. This can't happen! Their parents were gone, simply like that without a warning or word of goodbye. And his precious person...Lienna was…

"Lienna!"

Gray reached both his palms out and slapped them against the side of his head. _Get a hold of yourself! Lienna's out there heartbroken…_

He could deal with his bitterness and grief later or better, yet, right while beside her. It had just been a few moments since the adolescent left the room to calm down. He rushed back into the room and felt his heart crack. Her eyes were still brimming with tears.

_That's right now more than ever I need to protect Lienna...she is my only family...She is everything."_

At the very sound of the door opening, Lienna shot up from her seat. Her eyes were wavering with a depth of pain, that made Gray regret every millisecond he spent away to compose himself.

 _"Brother,"_ Lienna locked eyes with him and captured her brother's gaze. Unable to turn away. Unable to ever hide. He forced a half-smile and closed the distance between them. A hint of light gleamed back in his sister's eyes. She took a breath relief flooding through her features at his return. She bolted up from the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arms impossibly tightly around her twin's neck. Gray snaked an arm around his sister's waist, pulling her as close as possible, as the other combed through the blond locks of hair. He felt every tear falling against his cloak. Lienna buried her face between his neck and shoulder. She felt a hand rubbing circles on her back. She returned the embrace with the same need, an unresolvable pain easing just the tiniest bit as she felt her brother's warmth surrounded her.

The kind woman, he assumed to be some kind of counselor smiled softly, watching the two siblings hug. "You both are so close."

She noticed the sad teary eyes gaze the young girl gave to her twin, after looking up. Her brother's eyes held her own with a soft reflection of his sister in his aqua eyes. Eyes filled with pain, yet an unyielding sense of love and comfort. The older twin rubbed circles on his sister's back. Holding her tightly by the time she was calm enough to talk again. Their fingers laced together tightly.

They would get through this, as they did everything, together.

* * *

Life over the next year had become a mess. With no family left to take the twins in, they were at a loss. Lienna's tears were overpowering the smile on his lips, and it broke something in the older twin.

Life wasn't so kind as to give them a family or home to stay in...at least not permanently. What was left to them would only last so long.

 _We can't keep doing this._ Gray breathed out softly, feeling cold tears seep into the undershirt below his poncho. His twin buried her face below his shoulder.

"Please, don't cry...I promise you, I'll find a way for us to live together, just the two of us, always...Don't worry…" His voice soothed with softness. Gray's arms snuggly wrapped over his sister, in a protective hold.

Yet, one day, a familiar man and woman came by their town, a former pair of talent scouts from the Bdaman tournaments. They recognized Gray immediately, from his rankings in past B-daman tournaments/

"Oh, Gray, Lienna…" The woman kneeled down and brought the two into a soft hug. Gray held back a scoff, something off about this from the start.

"I'm so sorry... _as soon as we heard the news…_ " She turned towards the man who was presumed to be her partner "We came over here..."

 _Sure, you did_ … Gray furrowed his brows unable to find a sense of sincerity. They had been like all the rest. But if it meant providing a better life for his twin...He'd concede.

Things seemed to be looking up, the next few weeks went like a blur. He remembered the two adults mentioning something about 'finalizing' there was a certain kindness from their offer, there was a sense of another motive the older twin couldn't quite place.

All Gray could and needed to comprehend was the feeling of his sister's arms wrapping tight around his shoulders, and that light in her eyes seemed to return...

The twins were finally able to have a home to be in, and given their own room. Yet, the arrangement was odd, to say the least… The twins found themselves seldom seeing who claimed to be their legal guardians or perhaps unofficial foster parents...While the two had some kindness to take them in, it was hardly without a motive. They were each other's sole family once again, their two 'guardians' were often out scouting for new talent and preparing for new tournaments worldwide.

Gray had easily agreed to help out where he could. His skills with B-daman soon was shown to be of most interest. So long as his sister was kept safe, and he could see that smile...he'd go on and take on whatever tournament, challenge, or task required of him.

They would always be together. Gray's nimble fingers turned the knob on the door. He noticed his sister sleeping soundly on the twin bed, right next to his own. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his sister's temple. This was enough.

* * *

_Shattered_.

Gray's world shattered. It was a certainty. They were only 10 when another insurmountable tragedy came between the twins. It was not that they were able to grasp any semblance of a normal childhood, yet this moment cut the deepest.

This was far from the first feeling of loss. Yet, this was the first time the adolescent felt his heart truly break, shatter to the point of being irreversible. The very hope… It hadn't even been a year since their new living arrangements!

Gray returned back home from an out of town tournament, hoping to go back to a peaceful life with his sister. As they talked about the other competitors, and new games introduced during the tournament.

They would have a meal together as they always did. Lienna would talk, and Gray would feel his heart stutter as he managed to say something that brought out a brilliant smile on her face. A smile he hoped to see and keep close every day of his life. Yet, they were denied-their very hometown had fallen to the ground.

"Brother-I'm scared…" Lienna called out clutching onto his arm.

"Don't be scared, Lienna," He turned around and hugged her close. "I'll protect you," He vowed. He had felt his heart sink, looking to see the shattered buildings, houses, and shops. There was hardly a resemblance to the town itself, the desert sand seemed to cover up the remains of debris from everything that collapsed within the town.

His hometown, no, their hometown, _Windtomb_ was completely destroyed. Any semblance of the place being inhabited or full of life had cut off. But they would manage. So long as he had Lienna with him, he would find a way to protect her happiness.

 _"Lienna!"_ Gray shot out of bed. The twins fell asleep, tucked away in what remained of a small shop, in a corner of their town. They kept hidden away from being found by whoever did this. Yet, he felt his eyes widened, and heart lurching. He couldn't feel his twin beside him, and his eyes opened fully. He shot out of bed. She was gone!

His heart was stammering in his chest. The blond rushed hurriedly throughout the town stopping by the local market, where she should have been last. Yet, the buildings that managed to hang on had shattered windows and broken down doors. The tables and stands the vendors had always used, were broken up, signs were torn down. Food, clothing, and essential goods were littered on the ground, most of it half-buried in the sand below.

_Please, be here. Please, be here. Please, Lienna-_

His chest was aching with a profound tightness that made him lose his breath. Nothing short of his sister's return would bring him back from that. From being denied the very light within their broken bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek, drawing blood the closer he came.

 _Lienna_.

A blur passed by as he rushed through the emptied town, looking carefully into every millimeter of the small town.

Yet, soon as his options ran thin. His eyes scanned down each and every corner. He rushed through every alleyway, corner, and branching path he could think of. A burning sensation sprang to his legs, yet they seemed to move in alignment with his heart.

"Please…" He was begging. His lips formed to a soft frown as he entered the small apartment building, or what was left of it before hurrying down the hall. Gray had all but breaking, the door down in his wake.

 _"I will protect her…I promised.."_ Darkened _a_ qua eyes fogged up. A bitterness dulled any feeling left. Lips curved down further. His teeth continued to subconsciously bite down inside his mouth, harshly drawing more beads of unnoticed blood.

"Lienna," Gray faltered, breathing the words into a barely audible brush of air. Knees weakened and began to shake.

"Lienna!" Gray cried out, his voice broke off near the end. His lips stayed parted, breathing out her name desperately over and over again. Perhaps, she would be back in their old room, maybe she forgot something before they would leave to find a new home.

Yet, the building had caved in, rubble and sand burying nearly everything they had owned...

The blond extended his arm towards the wall of their former home, finding little balance before he slid to his knees. "Dammit!" His gloved hand curled up into a ball, fingernails dug painfully to the skin underneath. He slammed his fist into the wall over and over. His voice broke into a sob…

_"Lienna…"_

_The light inside burned out._ The blond's lip quivered as tears streamed coldly down his cheeks before the motion soon turned violent. "Lienna…"

 _I must protect her._ Just what was the point of everything he had done until this moment? A clenched hand continued to thrash, over and over again against the wall. His teeth bit sharply against his dried out lips. Purple bruises were blooming under the fabric of his glove, the pain an attempt at numbing what he kept inside.

 _I know I can't give up here…_ His mind reasoned despite his clouded vision and blood now trickling from his bitten lips. He cursed his own weakness and dug the heel of his hands against the side of his head, the action jerking his senses.

He took a final glance at what remained of their home. He took out the locket around his neck, the one giving him hope all this time. He breathed slowly, holding it to his chest.

He was on borrowed time. And he was sure there was only one group who could behind all of this. Gray rushed out the door, opting to search once again through every millimeter of the town, and if beyond that, the next city, country all throughout the world if need be. There wasn't much of a world left as it stood now...

 _Maybe, I'm not too late…_ He had hoped and rushed to his feet and out the door. His chest had ached painfully tight. A hand buried itself into the very fabric above his heart.

Aqua-hued eyes willed themselves shut. Taking in the added focus to his remaining senses, the boy stopped and listened. Eyes widened upon hearing the faint sound of voices and shots being fired from a B-daman.

"Lienna…" He breathed out, feeling an equal amount of pain and perturbed hope. His feet rushed forward, uncaring for whatever consequence or danger followed. He rushed toward the very source of the sound.

His gloved hand reached towards the black and red B-daman at his side. His eyes closed as he felt a surge of power, perhaps a connection, from Chrome Zephyr at the touch. _It's like you want to save her as well._ Gray smiled at that feeling a small bit of hope.

Aqua-green eyes searched frantically hoping for the slightest sign of an area where Lienna had been. He was already far from their home. Legs refused to lessen their pace and feet only rushed forward.

From the very corner of his eye, Gray caught sight of a flash of purple and black. The cloaked figures and sinister glowing eyes seemed to follow his movements. They allowed for Gray to come closer…

Why would the Shadow Alliance come here?

The thought of her being a lure, to bring him out, was far from his mind, and his concern. All that mattered was...

"Brother!" The shrill voice cried out. The very tone was bleeding into the blond's heart. Gray had bit inside his cheek, his eyes trembled.

"Lienna!" Gray cried out desperately, sprinting the fastest he ever had in his life to bring back his light.

Several cloaked figures resembling a wide variation in shapes and species were crowded around their bait. Their forms and auras nothing short of wicked. Clearly, those involved with the Alliance of Shadows.

The smallest of the figures turned towards him resembling something of a small oddly structured cat. Three piercing eyes turned like daggers towards their target. The third eye on top of the figure's head began to glow. A blinding flash of light followed. "Ah, well it seems you've arrived at last …" A deep, malicious voice spoke with satisfaction.

The blond held his arm up in front of his eyes, shielding the intense beam. Pained eyes still attempted to look out and see anything beyond the flash of light.

As though granting his wish, the flash of light seemed to soothe just a bit, many of the cloaked figures disappearing into the light.

One of the remaining figures smirked. A sinister laugh escaped from the alliance member. He held out a peculiar looking marble one far different than the ones from battle. It was far from normal expanding wildly to reveal a painful reality. The projection from within the small orb revealed a painful image. In a desolate, and eerie hideout, and lost within the clouded purple orb, he saw her. His very purpose in life. Held captive.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing you soon again. Gray...if you hope to see your sister again you _will seek_ out the Shadow Alliance…"

The vision once blurred by a blinding light came into focus. Gray saw the figure of his pained twin sister. Her body adorned in a sky blue dress, reminding Gray of something akin to a captured princess. Or perhaps the only princess he would actually give a damn about.

"Brother!?" Her voice cried out sadly, painfully, calling from wherever she was being held. Those identical eyes that somehow managed to look more beautiful than ever on her, we're closed shut. Her voice strained, calling for her twin with blinded eyes and a lost sense of purpose.

His sister was trapped within the eerily dark orb projected from the alliance member.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Gray." It was an absolute guarantee.

The heartrending projection started to fade, while another blinding beam of light shone through.

"Wait!" He cried desperately, voice hoarse. All before falling to his knees. Tears were nothing short of bleeding down his cheeks. a storm of deep emotions flooded his features.

Gray's heart sunk. Hands dug deep into the dampening fabric of his shirt. Knowing that the same heart was shattering beyond any repair. Or well with only one source of repair.

Any rumors or warnings about staying far from the Shadow Alliance were thrown out. He'd give his life to them if it was needed.

Gloved Hands clenched at the sides of his head. Over his ears. Lienna's voice still ringing painfully in his ears. Lienna was the only good thing left in this cruel world...and she was taken.

" _Brother_!"

The glimmer of light in his world had been snuffed.

* * *

_Sleepless_.

Agony turned to a sense of bitter numbness. The host of this pain sat in a desolate room. The one once filled with laughter, joy, and hope for a tomorrow. It had all collapsed. Rubble overtook the room, furniture was askew, either entirely shattered or broken beyond recognition.

Knees gathered close to the somber figure's chest. The blond wrapped his arms around his legs and brought them closer. "Lienna…"

_No, one had a clue how something like this could feel like._

"Lienna…" Gray smiled bitterly, the light in his eyes long dimmed out as the soft aqua blue orbs were drowned by a dark haze.

_Not even losing my parents felt this hopeless..._

_Maybe because_ _**she** _ _had always been there to keep him going._

"Lienna…"

' _Protect your sister,' Yeah, right. She's been the one saving me all this time...I've only failed her again once more._

"Damn…" He seemed to numb to the feeling of his eyes bleeding with painful emotions. His tears wished to stream again, untamed, yet unnoticed. The blond had not bothered to even blink them away.

Three whole days passed, agonizingly slow. Little rest. Eating whatever scraps remained in town and drinking enough to just survive. To stay awake through the agony. Anything less would be unfair to Lienna. The luxury of enjoying life would be unbearable while his twin was held who knows where.

The only hope that remained was that the Shadow Alliance had been waiting to see him. So she would be there until they would meet yet again.

The only purpose for his existence was to obtain power. Training until his legs gave out, and hands were rough with callouses. He sought pure power, brutally going after whatever players he could run into for a battle. The rush of victory and power within his control. Whether his opponents were involved in his sister's disappearance was inconsequential. If they didn't bring him back to his one _light,_ they were only a stepping stone to being seen by the notorious group.

His moral code had gone askew. The memory of himself battling of a haughty beginner came to mind. He had been surrendering the battle, only to watch his precious B-daman crushed to pieces ruthlessly. Gray reasoned was only what was deserved for lying to him about his affiliation with the Alliance of Shadows. For wasting his borrowed time reuniting with Lienna.

He would keep fighting, knowing these were far from abnormal tasks requested by the Alliance members. He'd only continue fighting, challenging whoever came in his path, like a hurricane he blew them away. If they didn't lead him on the path towards his sister, they didn't belong to walk near his path at all. He kept fighting. As much as possible to track down and attract the interest of the Shadow Alliance.

Feelings were numbed. All that remained was Chrome Zephyr and that old family locket concealing a picture of his sister, his very purpose for going on. They were all that tied him to existence. His pull to reality.

That was all he brought with him before finally beginning the initiation into the shadow alliance.

" _Ah, Gray. It seems you've found us at last," A cold deepening voice beckoned the cloaked male to reveal himself from the shadows._

_He stepped more fully into the room's hideout. "I would have kept searching until my dying breath if need be….even far beyond that."_

" _Are you trying to impress us with that attitude?" A haughty voice called out. A spiky red-haired boy looked towards Gray with mild intrigue. His form was adorned in deep purple, and yellow. A darkened storm. Arms crossed under his chest. "What? Think you're too good to talk with me since the Alliance scouted you out?"_

_Gray scoffed, Bitter-clouded eyes turning away from the male and towards the small yet sinister figure to the side. Ababa, the ominous purple 'cat' or sorts smiled wickedly. "Now, now Enjyu, that's no way to greet our guest…"_

_Golden slitted eyes turned towards the blond. "I take it, it has been quite the journey to get here."_

" _Where is Lienna?" Gray snapped out, eyes shivering and darkening further._

" _Ah, that's right your dear sister…" Ababa spoke further. The cat turned to Gray with bemusement. "My, my that's quite the scary look you've got there, rest assured your sister is safe where she sleeps…"_

" _What did you do to her?" he demanded. A fist clenched tightly towards his sides. "Where. is. Lienna?"_

" _Relax, Gray. Your beloved is merely resting here," Ababa proceeded. With the snap of his fingers, a light began to glow from within the orb centered in the room. The indigo orb expanded, surrounded by lavender beams of light. A blinding light flashed before the captive was revealed._

" _Lienna!"_

_Resting within the center, Lienna was adorned with a light blue gown. Her eyes were still closed, and Gray could just feel her calling. He clutched a hand to his chest, looking at the near-identical face that somehow managed to shine that much more beautiful, in Gray's eyes._

" _She is only sleeping, for now."_

" _Is that a threat!" Gray barked out, teeth clenched._

" _Consider it more of assurance, that you won't be straying from the Alliance...she will be cared for and returned from you...we merely need you to do a few things for us…So what do you say, Gray?"_

" _You ask that as though I ever had an option," Gray spat out bitterly._

Even if it meant doing the "wrong" thing and harming other players needlessly, if it meant bringing Lienna back, he would take that responsibility.

Power was all that remained. Power without compassion, an emptiness that drained one to the core

At twelve, Gray admitted to himself these feelings were far from "normal" or any semblance of it. But these feelings were solely what kept him going forward.

Not that he had control over it, but when did the world revolve around compassion anyway?

* * *

Friends. They were not a concept that factored into the equation. Putting meaning into relationships, getting attached, that was beyond him now.

_"You'll bring Cobalt Saber back tonight before it can awaken...then and only then will your dear sister, at last, be free." The devious Ababa commanded him._

Gray arrived in the same town, late into the night and while it was scarce. Most everyone had gone back home, aside from a few B-daman players across the battle tables. The adolescents turned and looked at Gray, one daring to meet his eyes. The boy quickly shivered. Steel-aqua eyes that had lost compassion.

A word. A simple command and Gray would go after them as well. Whatever was needed. Anything for Lienna.

Stopping by the small cafe, for one of the 'most powerful' B-daman in the world, seemed far too good to be true.

His final mission and he was already this close. It felt far too easy...

The cloaked blond stormed into that cafe. Expression covered by shadows, as his hands firmly placed upon each of the cafe's swinging doors. They burst open. The oncoming meeting became fated.

Where he soon met his rival and friend, who awakened the powerful B-daman, the Shadow Alliance had been after.

Gray challenged him to a battle, feeling smug, to see an amateur even begin to challenge him. Battling as though it were all some simple game, with nothing at stake. Gray wouldn't lose here

 _"...I'm running out of time. There's something I've gotta do,_ " Gray had professed during that fateful night. The image of his sister, calling out to him, haunting him…

Tonight it would all be resolved.

It should have.

Gray found himself at a loss, this strange, bizarre kid was able to pick up and connect with his B-daman so naturally. The battle ended. For the first time since joining the Shadow Alliance, Gray had lost.

His time to free Lienna would only be that much further away. Yet, that battle...there was something lighter about it. Something that reminded him of his old self. He could imagine being free from what bound him, if only for a moment.

 _"You just want to see the good in everyone even if there is none,"_ Gray had proclaimed harshly, just days after forming a friendship? Gray's eyes turned as steel and cold since that painful day, he gave up everything. The risk of losing Lienna far outweighed the concern of losing friends. Even if it felt wrong, his betrayal. Upon that snowy mountain, having friends, people who genuinely cared for him, proved to be an impossibility.

Blond locks over hair fell over the emotion within Gray's eyes. It was for Lienna. Everything would be for Lienna. Nothing came before here and nothing ever would. He would survive without friends or allies.

There was never another way...

* * *

The winner's tournament.

"You all will be entered of course, and know that losing is not an option," Ababa instructed. Looking carefully over Enju, Wen, Li, and lastly over Gray. "I won't tolerate failure a second time."

In other words, his last chance.

"You will bring back Cobalt Blade"

And so it had been.

"Another perfect score for Gray Michael Vincent!" The boisterous announcer shouted. The number 100 flashes next to his profile.

 _Not that it matters until I get to the finals._ Qualifying. He had trained for this. Mistakes wouldn't be tolerated. He would stay in didn't matter who he would be up against-he would win.

* * *

Finally, he would go up against Yamato. His victory leading towards that of the Shadow Alliance, His final chance to save Lienna.

The Shadow Alliance seemed to have no limits on their underhanded tactics. The usual pep and love for the game were lost. Gray couldn't see that spark anymore. In Yamato. The one he deemed to be his rival and his former friend...wasn't fighting back with that same fire.

The two rivals were racing upon the hastening conveyor belts, attempting to fire the deciding shots to knock the blue pins over.

Having trained in harsher circumstances, Gray expected somewhat of an early lead, but not like this. It all felt too easy, especially for such a decisive match. They managed to tie, the conveyer belts slowing in their tracks, as the two boys caught their breath.

Gray went off to the side of the arena, before the match, sitting down and holding his precious locket he kept right beside his heart. He thumbed open the golden locket, looking intently at the picture inside. Revealing, her smile, her energy, and much simpler times.

He has his reasons. He'd never give anything less than 100%!

Yamato wasn't even trying. To not be seen as a worthy opponent after coming this far. To not be taken seriously. It was infuriating.

"Come on already let's go! Yamato, what are you waiting for!" Gray snapped out at him. Irritation rising high to the surface. The energetic boy wouldn't even meet his eyes.

The sound of cackling brought out Gray's attention. He turned towards the source. _Enjyu...just what have you done?_

_Whatever it was, showed the Alliance's lack of trust in them. Not that he believed in them to start with..._

Anger fueled itself further and fused with aching pain. The Alliance used his weakness to their advantage once more. Not believing in his own power, and will to win this battle of his own volition.

 _Does he know?_ Gray's eyes widened, _"_ Yamato, did Enju?" He started with hesitance. Soft blue eyes winced painfully shut, and Yamato turned his head away in despair.

The blond's eyes widened, shivering at the realization. ' _He told!'_

_"Tell me, do you know what I think you know?"_

"Ah-no, I know nothing, nothing about your sister Lienna, nope not at all-" Yamato found himself blurting out the words, and grit his teeth.

Gray's eyes widened at the admission, his mouth ajar as he gasped. The two rivals stepped off the conveyor belt, halting the match altogether. Gray's expressions clouded over. His head down, and hat falling with it created a veiling shadow over his features.

There was never a need for Yamato to become involved in his personal affairs. For anyone else to know. _Enjyu..._ Of course, he would be the one to make things more difficult for Gray, all for his own twisted sense of amusement.

"I knew it. He did it," A hand clenched at his side. He told you," Gray cursed out the words.

"I just can't battle you...If I win, they won't let you see your sister…" Yamato's eyes were swirling with a mix of emotions, guilt settled in. His gaze fell down onto the floor.

"Quit fooling around…" Gray clenched his hand at his side. The one person he deemed his rival, and he thought looked at him as an equal...was pitying him. Not believing in his own strength to save what was precious to him, any more than the Shadow Alliance.

Yet, Yamato wouldn't even face him as an equal! "Quit fooling around!" Gray repeated with more vigor. Rage overflowed, as he brought up his closed fist and harshly struck his rival to the ground.

"You have the _nerve_ to think I can't beat you unless you hold back! Then you must think I can't win without your pity," Gray spat out coldly. His eyes were darkening, and shaking with anger.

Yamato remained silent, clutching his bruised cheek in his hand. Eyes were shifting from the floor and tentatively up towards who he considered his best friend.

"And I was really looking forward to our battle. Those days I spent with you, I was able to forget that I had to work for the Shadow Alliance," Gray professed, the sincerity and honesty in what _felt like_ a friendship kept his mood up. Finally, there was someone who didn't see him, as a tool to gain power or prestige, or as a notorious villain, following the Shadow Alliance's every command. "It was the last time...I got to just be myself," he professed. Gray's voice softened, sighing softly.

Sharp eyes closed harshly, unable to take on the look of pity directed his way. "We promised. That you and I would B-Da battle fair and square!"

Yamato's eyes were shivering, His lips pressed into a tight frown. "But Gray I can't-"

He started, reigniting the anger that fueled him in the first place. Gray harshly grabbed at the bandana around his rival's neck.

"I thought you _respected me as an opponent,_ that together we shared a true love of the game." His eyes narrowed, darkening before trying to reach his rival one last time. "Now battle me and let's have a real showdown!"

"I _demand_ it!" He snapped, 'If you refuse to battle me and give it your all our friendship will be over," the blond complained, eyes shooting daggers into the younger boy. "Aren't you gonna say anything, well?" Nothing. "Alright then…" Gray resigned himself, grip loosening and releasing his hold on the other.

"Yamato, I have to say you're a real disappointment…" Gray assured coldly, turning on his heel back to the arena. To think he held out hope there were people worth trusting, caring for, to be there not only for him but for his sister as well. His features were taken over by the shadows once more. "Watch me if you want to. I always give it all I've got, cause I don't want to have any regrets.l…."

_And I will save her with my own strength, my own power. Even if no one else believes in me..._

_Just hold on Lienna, please don't worry._ _I'll have you back soon._ He vowed. Soft aqua eyes lingered over the locket in his hand. His spirit never failed to ignite, looking into the photograph, seeing his purpose to push himself further and further.

Thankfully, it seemed Gray wasn't truly alone in this. Yamato was finally taking him seriously, and respecting him as a rival. Something, Gray hadn't been used to.

Several rounds proceeded in a tie. Both Yamato and Gray quite equally matched Gray felt himself lighten, the smirk on his lips forming, rather glad to feel the rush of battle yet again. Against an opponent who saw him as an equal, another person, not for the circumstances that bound him. Not for his past...or whatever future he may be required to do to bring back his sister.

The next round was about to begin as indicated by the ticking countdown on the screen. _Don't worry, Lienna. I will win this match, no matter what it takes._

 _"If you lose this then you won't…"_ Yamato's words from the first round struck him deeply. He had to win. He had to bring her back, no matter what he needed to do.

His heart sunk. Watching the finale of their long-awaited battle. The results blaring painfully in his mind. The blond soon fell to his knees, prone more to injury in his vulnerable state. He kneeled down. His eyes wincing closed before feeling the moving belt pulling him towards the intimidating-looking spikes at the end.

It just couldn't end here….not while _she_ was gone. It all went blank, he found his consciousness fading, as he fell back safely, spikes destroyed by the one who proved to be a loyal friend. The chance to survive, and knowing he would strive to do anything more to find his Lienna, allowed him to rest. Hope lingering on...

* * *

_Heartache._

Gray had risen to his feet, at the call from his friend. He turned back towards the arena, rather expecting a faintly entertaining battle to unfold. Yet, something struck his core. He noticed the way, the masked figure "Sigma", approached the stadium.

There was something there. The opponent's movements were beyond human, as though their sense of fear and danger were erased altogether. But it was even more than that. He would have remembered this person's presence before, surely they would have seen each other during the preliminaries. That golden-blond hair and the very feminine voice. Gray knew he was missing something, and the feeling wouldn't shake off.

The figure coldly threw out the main B-daman they were known for. Sounding rather amused, as it crashed.

"This is the B-daman that is going to defeat you, _Garnet Wind."_ The mysterious figure proclaimed, holding out the very familiar deep red B-daman, one that was very loved by…his sister!

"No, it can't be Garnet wind!" Gray cried out, reality slowing setting him. "Unless…"

 _A very_ unnerving feeling came through to the other. _Could this really be her? After all this time…_

Gray thought before his eyes lowered bitterly. _But if so- this wasn't the Lienna he knew…_

"Is the Shadow Alliance behind this," Gray clutched tightly to his locket, his fears becoming more and more real. "But, no…"

_It can't be. It shouldn't be her. Not like this,..._

A gust of wind was blowing all throughout the battlefield. Terry had managed to fire a strike that clashed with his opponent's. Blue and yellow marbles crashed into each other, neither wanting to budge as the wind blew even harsher.

Then he saw it. Gray could pinpoint the second his heart dropped. His eyes shot up quickly at the announcement, and towards the true mask of their mysterious competitor.

The force of the wind knocked off the mask concealing the bit of hope Gray had it was a bizarre coincidence. That it wasn't his twin. That familiar, soft golden hair was flowing over the empty features. Aqua-blue eyes, Gray adored looking into were void, eyes were blank. Any light to give way to emotion, to his sister's heart had been sealed tightly.

"It can't be…" He faltered. His heart cracking through his denial. Nimble fingers opened the golden locket, as he held the picture up. Just as he expected, they matched perfectly. "It's Lienna..but how?"

His widening eyes were shaking wildly. He felt the eyes of his friends on him and saw their concerned looks. "It's Lienna!" He confirmed loudly, full undeniable realization crashing in at full force. "It was never Sigma under that mask. It's my sister!"

Then it was true. "The Shadow Alliance isn't just holding her, they're using her to do their dirty work!" _Just what had they done to her?! When they promised to keep her safe! After everything, I've done to keep her safe from them…._

"This can't be. The Shadow Alliance must have hypnotized her or something," Gray continued on, quivering lips and eyes not straying from the figure before him that was surely his most precious person. There had to be reasoning. Those beautiful emotions that flooded through his twin's eyes were dull. The very light in her soul seemed to shut off.

Yamato and his friends looked in equal surprise seeing the unmasked figure. Then back to concern for Gray. Gasps were filled from the audience above, not having a clue how detrimental this reveal had become.

"Maybe I can bring her around…" Gray hoped. He held his hands up, curving them to frame his mouth. In hopes to further amplify his voice. To break the spell.

"Lienna!" He cried out, the silence deafening. "Lienna!" He tried again, raising his voice higher and louder, till it strained his voice and throat. "Lienna!" He cried out to her. Gray's hand clutched over his aching chest, feeling it shatter further and further into the darkness of this reality.

Her eyes had darkened, looking painfully cold, unmoving. It was like a void. Not a hint of light entering or reflecting any sign of feeling. Her eyes were cloaked in shadows and her lips pursed shut. Not uttering a word.

"It's not working...it's no use," He heard himself say. His friends uttered similar words of confusion, the situation, and what became of the real Sigma. Yet, he couldn't focus on that now. His rage was building inside. "I knew the Shadow Alliance were evil but I didn't think this evil, using an innocent girl like this!" _My girl._ His mind insisted. _My sister..._ But well he'd deal with that another day.

Harsh laughter broke him out of his spiraling thoughts. Anger seethed and burned within his eyes. "This is what you get for losing. If you had beaten Yamato as we told you, this wouldn't have happened." Enju further taunted him, his finger pointing with at the blond. All too amused...

_Not like I didn't hate myself enough for losing! Now you're saying -I'm- at fault for the harm they caused my Lienna!_

Gray snarled, harshly squeezing his gloved hand tightly into itself, surely leaving marks for later. Sweat was dripping down his face, and everything burned with resentment. He had never known himself to feel _Hate._ Not at this level before. Maybe it had always been there, building inside since the day his sister was taken from him,

"Quit your lying!" He snapped and turned back towards what mattered. "Listen Lienna, I know this isn't you…." Gray tried again, voice falling in desperation.

"Lienna…"

The match between his twin and their friend, Terry continued. A desperate plea from his friends seemed to light a fire in the blue-haired boy still hanging in there with the possessed form of Lienna. The blond girl, swiftly targeted at the blue pins on her own field, knocking them down in a last-ditch effort to save herself.

Gray was seething, his hand balled painfully tight. His heart was racing madly, he couldn't look away from this disaster. Lienna never would play like that. Not with such desperate tactics, a desperation to please whatever controlled her. He worried further, seeing Lienna's opponent beaming with a sense of victory, as he fired continuous, direct attacks, taking a lead. _Don't get overconfident Terry, I know Lienna has something planned._

The force from Lienna's sent her opponent tumbling backward, the precious necklace around his neck falling apart and deep into the water below. Yamato assured, he'd retrieve it and kept to his vow.

"This is perfect, now time to end this, B-Da fire!" Lienna's obscenely cold voice emitted. Her aim shifted, focusing on the sole peg her opponent had to stand on. Aiming for victory no matter what it took. Anything for the Shadow Alliance.

Gray called out towards the boy. "Watch out!" His eyes widened painfully tight watching it all play out. It was to no avail. Far too late. Terry fell back into the waters below. The announcer called the results of the match. _Sigma-Lienna is the winner._

 _"Mission accomplished,"_ That cold voice fell from his sister's lips.

Gray fell to his knees, grunting in the overwhelming pain. "I can't believe that Lienna did that," he processed, hoping somewhere her true self would win out in the end. Not to have a victory like this. "Lienna….why?" His voice trailed off bitterly. The blond bit into his lip, heading falling forward.

The match had long since been called, and his sister coldly left from the stage, not bothering to turn back or acknowledge anyone outside of the alliance. Several of their members were gathered towards an exit hall. The small yet devious cat, grinned wickedly to his plans come to fruition. Ababa's cold voice emitted. "Say hello to our newest team member, Lienna!" She only nodded, fully immersed in whatever role they placed her in.

Something snapped Gray back from despair. Perhaps, rage had its purpose. _Lienna. A member of the Shadow Alliance. I'll never allow that-never forgive them for this betrayal!_

The blond's lips curved into a tight scowl, and he glared in the direction of the alliance that cost him so much. Taking every bit of self-restraint to rush in and do whatever it takes to bring her back. Challenge whoever he needed to. To bring Lienna back to him, even if this new version of her opposed it. Gray reached out his hand. "Wait Lienna, don't go!"

A faint sense of hope came forth. Seeing his twin finally turn back towards him, stopping.

 _"What?"_ She responded with that same coldness. The sense of hope was already crumbling. But he couldn't give up here…

"I know this isn't really you. The Lienna I know wouldn't tell me you really want to be a part of the Shadow Alliance!" Gray had pleaded with his heart in his throat.

His cries were met with those same shadowed, lifeless eyes. He found his own drowning in that void. Everything ached.

"Say something. At least tell me you haven't forgotten me! I'm your brother!" Gray continued crying out to her, heart aching at the response.

 _"Forgotten you...I never knew you in the first place,"_ She scoffed. At last responding, only to break the heart that held her so dear.

Gray's vision blurred, his eyes shaking wildly. "No...Lienna…" Gray harshly shut his eyes, gritting his teeth harshly. "I failed," he lamented. His hands clenched and raised up to his chest. His voice cried out to the skies above.

"LIENNA!"

The blond slouched forward, helplessness taking form. His arms falling and swinging towards his sides.

He heard his best friend humming something thoughtfully before voicing his thoughts. "Well at least, this makes everything easier…" Yamato began, far too confident. "Right, Gray?" He sounded far too hopeful. And at a time like that.

"Was that… a joke-" Gray fumed, snapping his head back to meet the other's unfaltering eyes. He rushed in quickly, seizing the boy by the front of his scarf. " _Is it?!" He seethed, enraging flames burned within his broken eyes._

"Why, of course not, all I meant is that when we go to rescue her," The strong-willed red-head explained calmly enough, calming the flames from his enraged friend. "We'll know exactly where she is and we won't have to go hunting around for her," He explained, calmly, and kindly despite his friend's rash behavior.

Gray's harsh grip loosened considerably. Guilt settled in. Then he proceeded. His eyes widened fully. "Did you...say... _we_?" His mind kept working on ways to comprehend the words from his 'friends'. He had spent so much of his life relying only on himself….It was strange, but somehow lightening.

"Thank you, guys…" He expressed, taking in the words of dedication from his allies. He had always been alone. Counting only on himself to save and care about what mattered the most to him. Gray closed his eyes, a hope flourishing once more.

His boisterous friend held up his thumb, "So let's seal the deal by making a promise." Gray slowly returned the gesture, gratitude overwhelming him. Feeling that much closer to bringing his most precious person back. He turned up his thumb as the friends bumped their closed hands in a circle.

"We promise not to give up, until Lienna is here with Gray, safe and sound," Yamato answered for the group. All were eager to accept, not a second of hesitation.

Wavering emotions were lingering in the blond's eyes. Gray laughed bittersweet. Tears were forming in his eyes. Slowly, the shattered pieces of his heart were coming back together. Save for the piece that had been gone since Lienna was taken from him. He wasn't alone now, and he wouldn't give up on her. Finding her and making his heart complete.

* * *

_Reunion._

Finally, his light returned. The bleak darkness he had been drowning in for so long began to dissipate.

Even if they had taken the long road to get there.

While working on a team had its benefits, there was a dreading feeling as they let Yamato take the lead. What with his Words about his cat-like senses helping them. His odd friend kept leading them through various vents, and cramped rooms. They even had broken through a thin wall, deemed to be a hidden entrance, and come up empty. Well aside from it hiding a small home to a rat-because of course that was somehow easier to find than his sister-when did anything make sense in this world?

Gray's eyebrow twitched, his brain about to crack if this kept up. _They're helping me find Lienna. They're helping me find Lienna. Do it for Lienna._ Became his frequent mantra.

Cold steel iced over aqua eyes. Gray had bit inside his mouth. Seeing the new recruits for the alliance and the overly muscular tall man yelling at them. Then there was that large purple orb. One so similar to what Lienna had been imprisoned in.

Terry and Bull proved their loyalty. Apparently, a friend of a friend brought out a kind of unfamiliar trust. Unfamiliar to Gray, at least. "You go ahead, and find Lienna," The rather power-hungry looking Bull insisted.

"Right, come on Gray let's get going!" Yamato called for him, waving Gray forward. The blond tipped his hat down over his face. Shielding unfamiliar emotions. He hummed his own thanks and turned to run forward and down the hallway.

A flash of light signaled what had become of a very heated battle. Gray felt hesitant to let others be his sacrifice. "Bull! Terry!" He called out to them, stopping his tracks.

Yamato brought him back to focus. "Let's go, Gray!"

The blond didn't know how he could begin to make it up to them. Gratitude rushing through him, as he moved forward, knowing there was no other way to his goal.

Gray and Yamato found themselves exiting into a bizarre universe. A cloudy pink sky opened up before them, as the grassy field was littered with odd statues and pillars.

Yamato kept going on about something regarding the place, but Gray couldn't quite make it out. His heart was racing, as he looked straight ahead. _I can sense her. Lienna…_ His gaze relaxed softly at the smoke clearing in the strange world.

The figure in front of them, made Gray's turbulent heart start to burn. "Lienna, it's me!" Gray cried out, rushing in forward, unwilling to make the same mistake again. Never again would he let her go. Not when she was this close.

"Lienna! Hey... are you alright?" Gray's lips curved down in concern. Fear settled over his features. He tried again, "It's your brother don't you recognize me?"

The blond figure turned around slowly. Gray bit his lip. His gaze lingered at the near-identical eyes, searching for that familiar light he came to love gazing into.

"Oh, you're Gray…." She replied out to him, voice even, painfully familiar. It had been so long... Her hand reached forward. Said male rushed forward, a fluttering feeling overcoming him, as he reached for the offered hand.

"You _do_ recognize me," Gray's lips curved. Hope elevated inside him as their fingers brushed. It had been so, so long...

Yet, the hand that held him grasped his hand brutally tight. The brutal force contrasting greatly with his sister's warm touch. She twisted his wrist and with unusual strength, lifted her brother up by the arm. Again twisting it ruthlessly.

"Aghhh!" He cried out in pain. Eyes winced painfully.

 _"You are Gray Michael Vincent. You betrayed the Shadow Alliance,"_ that cold voice returned _._ Gray could only groan in the pain overwhelming his senses. The steeled eyes closed, as she harshly threw her brother back.

Gray fell face forward, crying out as winced, and grit his teeth.

_"You disgust me, you traitor," her voice seethed._

A sharp pang came over the older twin. Yamato knelt down next to him, and asked, "Are you okay?"

The painful silence was only broken up by the sound of manic laughter, one all too recognizable. Looking at one of the taller pillars, stood Enju. "As you can see Lienna is a member of the Shadow Alliance. And she's not bad either."

He leaped down easily. "She'll be of great use to the Shadow Alliance. Unlike you Gray, you goodie-two-shoes turncoat."

"Enju!" Gray growled, rising to his feet quickly. Straightening up. "This time you've gone too far," he threatened.

Yet, blocking the spiky redhead was Lienna. Moving as though programmed, and standing before her brother. "I'm going to punish you for what you did, traitor," She assured, pulling up a familiar red mask, hiding within the shadows once more.

"Wait, Lienna! I've come all this way…" His eyes shivered. "I've come to save you!" He pleaded.

She stayed silent. The sound of wind rustling through the strange arena became apparent. Cool blows of wind rustling through the blond hair of the unmoving girl.

"Lienna! Please, open your eyes," He was not above begging. Gray grunted. His words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. He kicked at the ground creating a cloud of smoke. Another close shot was fired creating a wave of smoke, near the two boys.

Both Gray and Yamato turned to look over Lienna. Her hands were gripped tight around her B-daman, the launcher held offensively in front of her.

"Time to Battle," She leered. "What are you waiting for? Your time is up," She insisted. Finger's held tight to the red B-daman in her hand, being donned as a weapon.

Gray growled lowly, teeth clenched. Aqua-blue eyes were dead set on whatever _it_ was taking over his precious sister.

"Stop it!" Gray heard Yamato call out.

"Huh?" The blond male turned back towards his friend.

"Cat-boy, stop interfering," Enju barked out.

"No way, I will not allow you to hurt my friend like this, I'll take this B-Da battle instead, and if I win, Lienna gets to go free!" He further challenged, stepping closer to the alliance member. His arm outstretched and pointing at Enjyu.

 _Yamato…_ Gray didn't need to get involved with this. This was his responsibility, especially after failing to protect her, to save her from becoming, a pawn to the shadows.

"Yamato, step back this is a family matter between me and Lienna," Gray proclaimed. His arm lashed out to the side.

His friend only persisted. "No way, I suggest no matter what happens you don't battle Lienna." He turned towards Gray, feeling the agony and anger radiating from the older boy's form. "After everything we've gone through to find her, I can't bear to see the two of you battle each other."

"Oh, Yamato..." Gray worried, touched by the words, yet. frustrated. He wasn't sure himself if he'd be able to fight with his full strength, not at the expense of possibly harming his sister.

The power of Yamato and his bond with Cobalt Saber was immense. It was a power that, he knew first hand, could save. It was an unrivaled power. Perhaps even more than Chrome Zephyr...well for now. He would do anything for Lienna, perhaps that included swallowing his pride, and taking a step back. "Yamato!"

"I'll challenge her instead," the red-head turned facing forward. His pointer finger bolting out in front of him. "You got that!" He glared at Enju.

"That's definitely not okay, what makes you think I would agree to that?" Enju bought out. "What do I get from this if you lose?"

"I'll give you the most valuable thing I own, Cobalt Saber!"

"That's not enough!" Enju shot back, his eyes seething with rage. Plans have gone askew. He managed to get a promise from Yamato, one that would cost not only Cobalt Saber's B-daman but all of his friends' B-daman as well.

"Yamato!" Gray pleaded to reach out towards the other. This was way too risky

"Don't worry about it, I've got this match in the bag!" Yamato boasted, smiling at his friend then back towards the battle.

Enju smirked at the possible outcome. He led the group back into a spacious training dome. The green arena was covered with white lines. A robotic arm moved down, placing a heavy metal pin near the far end of the dome.

Lienna's hands were shaking as she held out the red B-daman. Something clawing at her. She fired swiftly before those thoughts burdened further. The metal pin clashed against the wall.

"She set a new record…" Gray recalled himself saying so. Soft aqua eyes were shaking. His expression once again falling, vulnerable as he couldn't turn away from the battle beforehand.

Yamato was up next. His first shot barely brushed against the metal target. With the stakes so high, he persisted further. Enju's taunting words about his lack of strength beat into him. He pushed further and further past his limits, before painfully clutching at his arm.

Gray stepped forward. "Stop it, Yamato, You've proven to be a great friend," He clasped his arm over his friend's shoulder. "And you wanting to do this for us means a lot, but there is no sense in you breaking your arms or Cobalt Blade over this…" They'd find a way out, a way to return Lienna after stealing back their B-daman. Somehow...somehow...right?

"Back off!" Yamato snapped, jerking his arm and pushing Gray away. Blue eyes were burning bright with determination. As though he didn't see how much it would crush his friend. Yamato could feel it, the bond between Gray and Lienna, it was incredibly strong-and he wouldn't risk them being forced apart anymore. He wouldn't stand losing this.

"But Yamato…" Gray tried holding his hand out in the space between them.

"This isn't just about you and Lienna, Gray. Now it involves all of us. We get knocked down but we get up again, and no one, _no one can_ keep us down." He spoke with great conviction. The boy clutched at his arm, wincing. Still, he continued, "I refuse to lose to Lienna! She's been brainwashed by the Shadow Alliance." A light glowed within those blue eyes and he turned back to Gray with a smile. "So I'm telling you, I'm gonna win no matter what. Cobalt Blade and I can handle this... _don't_ you _worry_ about a thing…"

Lienna's eyes shivered at the words. Her very core struck at a returning memory. One she held tenderly in her heart. Both her and Gray when they were small children. Lienna clutching at her older brother's back, begging him not to continue, to risk getting hurt to save her doll.

 _Gray had always taken my feelings to heart…_ She turned towards her brother. _You never once denied something that would bring -my- happiness…_

_"Lienna, remember just don't worry," Gray soothed. Those soft gentle words coming over her again._

The vulnerable girl was shaking, memories resurfacing rapid fire. So many happy, sad, painful. And nearly all of her precious ones involved the boy who looked so much like her.

Yamato was spinning around like a tornado, building up more power in the final deciding shot. "Lienna, open your eyes, You've gotta wake up. I know you don't want to be part of the Shadow Alliance. I won't let you be forced to B-Da battle. We want to set you free!" Yamato pleaded the wind around him moving faster and faster as he built up momentum. "Gray's my best friend. And you're _Gray's sister._

"Gray's sister…" She paused, shivering as those memories took hold of her heart. Emotions were raging inside, and the unbreakable tie refused to be severed. She couldn't let herself be controlled any further, she had to come back. There was someone who needed her desperately, who had been at the heart of everything that mattered.

"I'm giving it my all, for you and for Gray," Yamato gripped tighter to his b-daman power surging at the very core. "Spinning! Cobalt Power Blast!"

A blinding light overtook the stadium, the very force of his spin was of air was rushing through the whole arena.

Lienna cried out in pain. The overwhelming emotions, friendship, familial love...and…and- The mask began to crack.

The younger twin, groaned, energy-draining further as she came back to reality. She faltered, slipping down, and falling to her knees. Her body fell limply to the side.

"Lienna!" A worried voice called out. Gray rushed forward in an instant. Warm, protective arms held and cradled her. The younger twin lying across her brother's lap.

"Are you alright? Sister?!" He burst out. A familiar warmth and voice flooded over the girl's senses.

Her heart was fluttering. "Brother?" At long last, the mask shattered, dissipating into specks of dust before vanishing altogether. Those lifeless eyes were brought back to life, as the light in her eyes returned. They were sparkling, gazing up at her precious twin. Her brother's gloved hand grasped for her hand, holding it tightly, as though the world may shatter at the hold slipping.

"Are you back to your real self now?" Gray asked worriedly. He was still a bit hesitant to be hopeful again.

Lienna's large doe-like eyes softened. She nodded softly, a smile overtaking her lips. "Mhmm…" She responded, sitting up quickly as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother's neck. "Oh, Gray…" She called, voice practically cooing his name. Familiar warm, loving arms held her close, returning the embrace.

"No one will ever separate us again!" Gray assured, bringing his twin that much closer. They flushed together. A long-lost smile overtook his lips, a private one he had only shown to his precious person. Gray breathed her in.

At last, the lights shone again in the cold darkened world. No longer plagued by the shadows. That very missing piece of his heart had restored. Finally, _whole_ again

* * *

With Lienna, back safely, Gray knew he shouldn't complain. His greatest happiness was here. He would never ask Lienna to drop from the tournament, even if she told him, she wasn't all that interested in playing under her circumstances. Now, he couldn't even battle for real, showing his true strength and tactics to all. He cherished the thought of Lienna, getting to see a _'cooler'_ version of himself while in battle.

Another round was set. Lienna was set to face off with Yamato. Gray found himself frustrated. Of course, he wanted his sister to battle, if she really wished to. Yet, the lingering pain shot through him at the missed chance. Finally, an opportunity to battle without such heavy stakes.

"The stronger the opponent," Lienna began overhearing the rambunctious group of friends, speaking on her opponent's drive to win. "Then he should battle…" She turned to her side. Her precious twin seemed at war with himself. Her heart kept clenching painfully tight. Her brother wouldn't meet her gaze.

He snarled, fueled by rage. He sensed Lienna's gaze on him. He always seemed to sense her...and shame set in showing an unsavory side of himself. Gray couldn't meet her eyes, torn between missing on a chance to battle without such high stakes, and showing his sister how far he's come. Of his strength beyond the Shadow Alliance.

Those wide glimmering eyes that held him captive were narrowing. "Brother...but…" She trailed off. Her soft voice was shaky, she made her decision. Softly, she turned on her heel, exiting the stage, but not before casting one last glance to her brother.

"Where's Lienna?" The announcer had called, moments later.

"Lienna's right over there...huh? She's gone!" Yamato yelped in surprise. He rushed over to where he had seen her, only to find the space next to Gray empty.

 _That_ brought Gray back to reality. He cursed himself heavily, too lost in his own emotions and pride to take in what really matters.

A painful moment of silence fell over the brooding blond. Until a high pitched feminine voice called out cheerfully.

"Here I am, up here!" Lienna announced. Somehow, managing to sneak up and onto the roof of the stadium's arch.

Gray flustered, wildly, with his hands out and moving frantically. His jaw dropped. Panic settled in. "Lienna! I don't get what you're trying to prove but come down, now!" Gray shouted, panic overtaking his features. His eyes widened incredulously. He tightly grasped at his hat, shaking with worry.

His twin smiled for a bit, looking down at her flushed nervous brother. A rare sight to see. She wished it would linger a bit more. "I have a very important announcement to make! Due to _personal_ reasons, I won't be competing in my match today."

There wasn't one person in the audience keeping silent, gasping, and chiming in with puzzling words.

"Even though I will not be competing today, I don't want to deprive all of you fans with the thrill of seeing Yamato battle. So to take my place and face off against Yamato…" Her cheeks brightened. "I'd like to nominate another equally worthy B-Da player. I nominate…" She closed her eyes and fully beamed. Her eyes shot open and sparkled as they looked towards her brother. "Gray Michael Vincent!" She, at last, declared proudly for the stadium to hear.

"Li-Lienna…" Gray shivered, heart accelerating beyond all measures, it's like it wanted to leap out of his chest.

His lips parted, as he felt the wind knocked out of him, hearing his name, so sweetly from his sister's lips. The older twin's knees went weak.

_She always knew._

_She always considered my happiness above all others._

"I'd like my big brother Gray to take my place," She continued.

"Me? B-Da battle...Yamato?" Gray couldn't help the smile. To finally have that match, and because of his sister...His heart was too full. He briefly wondered if it was possible it would even overflow.

 _It's like she can look into my heart._ Gray pondered. The joy of a new rivalry and battle, thanks to his precious sister, brought a smile to his lips. _I'll win this for you, Lienna._

"Thank you Lienna, for this chance to compete again.". His eyes closed, concealing the emotion. "I will not let you down!" Gray hummed to himself, the joy for the upcoming battle overtaking him, as he held out his Chrome Zephyr. "This is a match I plan to win!"

Yamato may have won their friends over. They were cheering for him. He could feel it. He could feel Lienna.

"I wouldn't count on them beating my brother," Lienna beamed, her eyes gazing, spellbound. She watched every movement her brother made, swift, accurate, and completely in his control.

Her heart fluttered. Unlike her twin. She long admitted to herself what this was. She wouldn't press her feelings until she knew they were fully requited. He was just so happy now, she couldn't fight the curve of her lips. She knew her resilient smile would make her cheeks ache. But there was no helping it. _I want you to win more than anything. I'll never stop cheering for you no matter what, brother..._

The match ended, but Lienna was spellbound. Her eyes glistened, seeing that rare carefree laugh fall from her twin's lips

The way Gray's eyes lit up as he and his rival shouted, "Finally!" The joy overflowed, being able to have a fair match without _everything_ on the line.

Her eyes lingered longingly. Her chest grew warm, seeing Gray so happy. _He did win after all._ Lienna confirmed, overly proud, and ecstatic when the moving platformers lowered to the ground.

The older twin rubbed at the back of his neck. He smiled awkwardly, and sheepish."I'm sorry Lienna, I lost the match you gave up for me…"

His sister shook her head. "No, not at all I'm so incredibly proud of you brother...!" She lunged forward, Gray gasped nearly stumbling backward at the action. Lienna's arms and warmth immersed Gray, threatening to steal his heart all over again. He flushed a deep red hue.

"Lienna!" He whined, yet made no move to part. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You were so cool out there brother! I couldn't take my eyes off the match," _Off of you._ She gushed further. "Not even for a second, I couldn't be prouder! I'm happy you finally got to have your match.

Gray smiled, lips brushing the bangs of his sister's hair. He pressed a soft butterfly kiss over her temples. Lienna flushed bright pink.

_It's out of my hands now...I've fallen._

* * *

Disguises were something Lienna had become accustomed to. At least whenever she wanted to keep a watchful eye on her brother, without her noticing it was her. Perhaps, to see another side of her brother, outside of the one she saw herself.

It seemed odd at first, for her to enjoy all the outfits and masks. Especially with her being forced into Sigma's disguise, while under another's control. Yet, she had grown used to wearing more elaborate outfits Under normal circumstances Gray finds the red and white bodysuit she often wears out, would look cute on her. Yet, seeing how similar it was to the one she was forced to wear he hesitates. A small bit of fear creeps in that he might remove the mask and see those cold lifeless eyes again. Lienna being gone...

Still, if it was something his sister enjoyed doing then he'd learn to deal with it. It definitely seemed she gotten used to mostly disguising herself, when she wanted to check in on her brother.. As if he wouldn't recognize her and sense his own twin sister.

Lienna shined beautifully in Gray's eyes. He couldn't stop the smile. His sister looked so cute when they visited to see the "parallel" world versions of their loved ones.

According to Lienna, Armada had orchestrated the idea of sneaking around to help Yamato and Gray with training. And to see their new techniques. For whatever reason, they followed along. The trio of Armada, May, and Lienna were watching himself and Yamato. Perhaps, to see them without the influence of them fight their hardest, without knowing they were being watched around their family. It all seemed a little ridiculous...all things considered. Yamato's mother and his own sister following along with it came as the most surprising.

Apparently, Armada was also the one to suggest the outfits. Gray would have to thank him for that. His sister was absolutely _glowing_. _So cute._

There she was in front of him, wearing her long white dress. The gown was surrounded by sashes of gold. It was reminiscent of something one of Egyptian royalty may wear. Gold lining embraced over the front of her chest, her neck was adorned with a gold necklace. Golden cuff bracelets were on each arm and a matching pair of earrings. Lastly, her soft blond hair was kissed by two gold, gypsy style hair clips.

Gray was surprised to see that cloud of smoke appear out of nowhere, from the pillared building. And for Armada to claim to be a spirit. His sister too then? It was odd. Especially for Lienna to be there too. " _Lienna…_ " he voiced a little surprised. Yet, his eyes glanced over her with admiration.

She's like **my** _desert princess_.

Oh god. He had it terribly bad at this point… There were little times for their thoughts to wonder. As soon enough a cloud of smoke appeared, and their friends seemed to be trying really hard to convince them they were completely different people. Several tricks and illusions were put in front of them to convince them of their 'true' identities. Them being akin to some kind of spirit guiding them to become stronger.

Gray found himself convinced there was some difference, at least in the "Armada" who showed very dangerous 'magic' involving smoke, talismans, and more to manipulate the area around them. Still, though, he couldn't believe that wasn't _his_ Lienna. Who else could she be?

He and his friends had completed the challenges given to them. This helped strengthen them further, but he couldn't get it off his mind, why 'Lienna' would be hiding. He loved every moment they could spend together, and only felt stronger in battle when she was there.

The day turned to dusk. They were to say goodbye to their "parallel" world friends or spirits?

Before their vanishing act, Yamato had sweetly asked if he could see the woman who just happened to look exactly like this mom.

"I guess I was just wondering if I could look at you for a while?" Yamato asked his mother, eyes filled with emotion, and missing his mom. It was entirely sweet. Gray held vague memories of him and Lienna having those soft moments when their parents were still here.

Yamato's longing for his friends and family was quite understandable. Gray found couldn't resist, either, he stepped forward and towards the girl. The girl who he _felt_ to be every bit the person he fell in love with.

"May I do the same?" Gray asked, with a very tender voice. One that came naturally when talking with _her._."You look a lot like my sister and I miss her," he professed to the girl. Soft aqua eyes were swirling with adoration, and gazing into their perfect match.

"Sure…" She answered shyly, with sparkling eyes, reflecting the setting sun around them... Gray turned to her, looking into those eyes and seeing that faint blush on pink. He knew he couldn't mistake her...But if this is what she wanted.

"Thanks, Lie-" he paused. "Ah lady," he corrected himself, acting as though he was only talking to a stranger. Even if it did feel all too unnatural. He could feel her presence and knew he was correct looking into her eyes like this. He had a hope she would feel this too.

The next time Lienna "hid" herself from Gray, was after Marda B had been defeated, preserving their world. The precious world where his sister is.

Filled with determination, Gray was ready to start this journey anew. Already missing his sister, but reminding himself they would never really be apart. Neither enjoyed being away from each for long periods of time, after all.

He had been seeking the "strike shot" marble for his B-daman. And not long into his journey, he saw a masked feminine figure adorned in a white and red bodysuit with light chest armor. Her red shoulder cuffs held onto the flowing white cape. Her look seemed to resemble some kind of hero. The girl's hair was just the same as Lienna's, and even her voice was only slightly different. It seemed to be put on, another part of the act. Again, he was sure he could _feel it was her from the get-go,_ even without seeing her face, cloaked by the white mask.

There were too many signs. Too many moments and acts that were _pure_ _Lienna_. Like the way, she doused a cloth with water, cleaning his wound, before tying it around his wrist. Every touch was so precise and gentle. _Lienna's_ _touch_. It was unmistakable.

Then there was the time where he finally succeeded in hitting the target, and Lienna leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Exclaiming with joy as his victory.

"Hey!" Gray looked inquisitively at the girl who showed quite a bit of affection for someone she 'didn't know', right...

"I'm sorry…" She breathed out the soft apology. Lienna released her hold on her twin, turned away, flustered. Her gloved hand was covering her mouth.

Gray could feel it was her, as she protected him during the fight when he had been knocked down. He felt the strong desire to protect from the rocks and pillars which collapsed as soon as he received his strike shot. Instinctively, he shielded her lying over her form. That same warmth and soft smile, it just made it impossible to believe the girl was anyone but his sister.

Yet, this time he didn't quite play along as they parted ways.

"Ah, I'll see you then," Gray responded casually, seeing the way the setting sun glowed over her face. He turned on his heel and moved as though we're leaving. He paused and turned back taking in the sight of his precious twin once more. "Lienna," he spoke her name smoothly.

The younger twin couldn't stop the smile on her face, even while a bit surprised Gray found her out. There was something there between them, where they would always _know_ when the other was with them.

* * *

The simpler times with his sister could only come after some hardships. During that final battle against the Shadow Alliance.

Darkness took over their once peaceful world. The Shadow Alliance was mad with power. Marda B, the hidden Ace, of the Shadow Alliance, had shown himself. It seems they all were opponents-no not even- they were mere pawns for their former friend, Cain

Yamato was their best bet to victory. It wouldn't do for him to waste energy on any battles aside from the final deciding fight. Gray would assure he made it there, so they all could live in peace. The very world Gray once cursed for its cruelty, was now what he was giving his life for. It was the earth where his friends, now family, had lived. It was where Lienna lived. That was enough.

"You're leaving now?" The girl's sweet voice called out to him. Gray turned back towards the sound.

"Lienna…" His lips curved down, gazing at his twin. The sight of her eyes was watery and shaky shot right through Gray's heart. Lienna's lips were pursed tightly, and worry lines overwhelmed her temples.

She avoided his gaze. Her brother's eyes glanced down to see her tangling her hands. Her arms tucked tightly under her chest. He could _feel_ her apprehension and fears like they were his own.

"I know you have to go...I get it, you're incredibly strong...the world needs you," Lienna expressed sadly. Perhaps, she was speaking to convince herself along with Gray. Her teeth bit down on her lip below, painfully. She stepped forward, with the space between them brought out agony.

Gray reached his hand out to the air, in front of himself. Unsure of his actions. A desire to just be _closer_ , to _feel_ was taking over all senses.

"I know you won't be alone. I know I don't have the same talent for the game, but still I-" She paused, feeling the distance gone. Gray gently grasped her hand in his only, holding it tightly...

"Lienna, it's not so much a matter of strength..." He trailed off. Lienna looked him over with concern.

"If anything were to happen to you," Gray tightly laced his fingers with his sister's, They fit perfectly, like always. "It would _shatter_ my world, I honestly…" He breathed a heavy sigh. " I can't stand to lose you ever again!"

Gray's eyes were fogging over. Harsh streams of emotion were begging to be released. He was sure to keep Lienna's eyes on him as he spoke. His hand moved softly. Fingers brushed under Lienna's chin, guiding her to look up at him.

"Lienna, look at me...in my eyes," he pleaded in his firmest tone. Her eyes looked up, matching orbs of aqua-blue were melded into one another. "I love the way I can see myself in your eyes. And what you'll see in mine…." Lienna paused, blinking, looking up at him so innocently. "Is my world." Lienna's eyes were glowing, a soft curve of her lips snuck up. Their hearts were thundering. The sound synching so perfectly, it was hard to tell which heartbeat was their own.

"And if I _lose_ you, Lienna," Her name was spoken delicately as though she was porcelain. Lienna being the brightest gem in his world. "I'll never be the same…" Gray professed. _I really will be shattered to pieces._

Finally, Lienna could take a small breath, emotions storming in her eyes and heart she couldn't begin to comprehend. She grasped for the spare hand at her brother's side. "Oh, _Gray…_ " She hushed, lacing their fingers. Both their hands fit perfectly. She couldn't stop the small smile on her lips, even as emotions threatened to fall from quivering eyes. "You mean _everything_ to me!" She professed suddenly. Her eyes shined with deep sincerity.

"Lienna…?" Gray stopped himself, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. No matter what role, he played in her life, he would cherish it. So long as they stayed together...like this. "I'm not planning on losing," He said with a quirk of his lips, although his tone was entirely shaky.

"I know that," She lamented. Her nose started sniffling, very small drops began to fall. Gray hadn't felt his own tears trail down his face. His mind, heart, and soul were already far too gone, belonging entirely to the one in front of him. "And I wouldn't forgive myself if I kept you from going out and doing whatever needs to be done to stop the Shadow Alliance,"

Gray opened his mouth to speak, yet stayed silent. Words were still processing. He pursed his lips closely. Then after a moment, he settled on, "I promise you, I'll do everything I can to stop this, and for us to be at peace."

She nodded, warm tears blurring her vision. Hands released gently. Suddenly, gentle arms were embracing her, bringing her safely into her brother's warmth. She pressed closer, arms around Gray's neck. "I love you," Gray professed, _Far beyond what I can explain._

"I love you too," Lienna returned, softly gently and with such innocence. "I know you'll do everything you can to stop them. You're the world's hero. But…" She paused. Her lips curled up into a painful smile. Her blond head disappeared into her brother's chest.

Gray's hands were shaking. He cursed himself for not finding the way to make this all better. The hand on her back shifted to brush through his sister's hair. He held her close to her chest. She took a few calming breaths and Gray followed suit.

"I want you to promise me something…" She finally looked up.

"I'll do whatever I can for you," he promised. Gray pressed his lips to kiss the top of his twin's head. He felt relief, she was still snuggled against his shirt, and not seeing the way his face lit on fire. "You know that, right Lienna?"

"Mhmm," She hummed, catching her breath, and slowly bringing her head up from his resting place. One of the hands at her twin's neck trailed itself up before resting on his cheek."I know you'll do whatever it takes to keep our world safe, I understand that. _I_ _know you._ " She professed. Her hand caressed the tear-stained cheek. "So promise you'll do whatever you can to come back safe to me…"

"L-Lienna…" Gray swallowed. A current of emotion was taking over his senses. He could swear, the only word he knew how to voice was his sister's name. He gently took the hand within his sister's hair and brought it over the hand on his cheek."Lienna, of course, I will. I promise you I'll do everything I can to come back to you, and we'll finally be able to live the life we've hoped for so long…"

Lienna beamed at the promise before her lips fell into a relaxed, lovesick smile. Not that her brother could see that. A hand caressed her brother's left cheek. She angled his head, leaned up, and placed a butterfly soft kiss on his right cheek.

She giggled as she saw the crimson blush instantly burning at the quick touch. "Li-Li-Li…" Gray had to take a breath, his mind processing a thousand thoughts at once. It's not like they hadn't shared this kind of affection before or it was a rarity. Quite the contrary, but he had not understood his heart back then. His heart was screaming at him to confess everything, but he couldn't risk losing her...no matter what. His world would shatter.

Finally, composed enough, he speaks. " _Lienna," he breathes_ her name in that same soft tone. Rewarded with a soft pink painted across his precious twin's face. It was nothing compared to the flames igniting his own cheeks. _And not nearly as beautiful either..._ Gray reflected.

Lienna fondly gazed into her brother's eyes, seeing her reflection so clearly, Gray's world. "Gray…You are a hero to the world, but- don't ever forget…" She paused and leaned up again to kiss on her brother's left cheek

"You're _my_ hero." Her voice professed gently, ghosting over the heated cheek.

Belatedly, he took a breath and concedes, to tell her this much. Gray presses his forehead upon Lienna's own.

"And you're mine."

There's an instant spark between the twins. Neither voiced it. Not at the risk, it entailed. Shy smiles softened. They worked towards soothing the feeling. Now, closing their eyes and pressing closer.

Hearts were accelerating. Gray breathed softly, gazing into her eyes "You've always been what's kept me going...for so, so long…"

* * *

Their journey began sooner than expected. The world's skies already shrouded with murky darkness.

Alongside his friends, Gray found himself running into a very manic version of Cain. Their former ally. Their current enemy. His features were drowning in darkness and power. The light in his eyes had dimmed out.

Gray turned towards Yamato, urging him to go on ahead. He would handle this, doing his part. Gray hadn't cared about being the world's hero. All that mattered was living up to being _Lienna's hero._ Preserving the world he and all his loved ones called home. And of course... _To come home to the person he loved the most._

Without much delay and seeing his friends exit the room, Gray turned towards the table. Their battle proceeded, the Cain they once knew was a far cry from who they thought they knew.

The haughty blond-red haired-male argued with him. Disregarding anyone and everything that helped him get to this point. To not even care for his B-daman…

Cain's head fell back as he laughed. Mocking, the very bond Gray shared with his Chrome Raven. "I can't believe you actually talk to your B-daman. Like it has feelings or something. B-daman are just tools. What really matters is power, something you'll never have!"

"Come on, you don't really believe that?'

"Why not?" He countered, unfazed. " _Without Power we're nothing,"_ Cain proclaimed, striking a nerve into the calmer blond.

"As much I hate to admit it, you and I are a lot alike," Gray closed his eyes, face crestfallen. Cold memories were resurfacing. Memories he long wished to leave in the back of his mind.

"Give me a break," Cain jeered, rolling his eyes at the insinuation. "I guess you're trying to be funny."

"There's _nothing_ funny about it!" Gray pronounced. "The pursuit of power almost ruined my life forever," He continued, flashes of that desolate and broken hometown came over his thoughts. The painful feeling of his sister clutching at his arm. She had been shaking."When I was younger I used to think the only way to command respect was to be the strongest, at any cost…"

"But power without compassion is a terrible price, I had learned something else that day," Gray lamented. "Power without Control is always a losing combination!"

"So what are you saying?" Cain snapped at him. His hands harshly gripped at his B-daman.

"My quest for power left me completely alone, I was out of control...all I had left was my Bdaman, We have a bond that you'll never understand and that's why I'll defeat you."

Cain's eyes grew fierce, "You see I don't care about anything except taking over this world!" He declared, face crazed by his lust for power.

"And then you'll be alone," Gray shot back. Lamenting eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "Your life will be empty just like mine was."

"Why are you telling me this!?"

"So you understand the mistake you're making."

The very arena seemed like nothing but an illusion now. Gray fully immersed himself in that world, to envision his shattered hometown. The deserty terrain exposed what used to be a town. Buildings collapsed, windows shattered, homes caved in. There wasn't a semblance of hope or safety. Completely walked Cain through the nightmare that had become his life. The demolished town he and Lienna called home.

"My hometown Windtomb was completely destroyed. I had nowhere left to call my own…" He proceeded further, darkness casting over his face. His tipped hat concealed the range of emotions within dark-aqua orbs. "I had only one person left in my life, my sister Lienna. Then Shadow Alliance took her…" Gray lamented, the agony and pain, from losing her emerge from the memory alone. He could still see that cold projection, the glowing gree holding his sister captive. "You couldn't possibly under what that felt like, can you?"

It seemed he struck a nerve. Cain only gasped, unable to respond further, fully tensed.

"You had a home and family, you were raised in luxury by your father and Joshua. They spoiled you. You had everything you ever wanted. They loved you and took care of you. You knew they would always be there. But you didn't appreciate what you had." Gray looked at his opponent fiercely, hoping to break through, "You came from a rich and powerful family, you thought you were always better than anything else."

"So what's your point? It's not my fault I came from a family that knows the best of value and power." Cain jeered. He turned fully to face Gray. His arms stretched out from his sides, holding them up in a shrug-like fashion.

Gray breathed, "Sounds empty to me."There is more to life than wealth and power. When I lost everything, I learned what really mattered. And this little B-daman stuck by my side every step of the way," Gray expressed with conviction

His gaze over the Chrome Raven he held in his hand. The evolved form of the very same B-daman that introduced him to his friends, and opened the path to save his sister.

"I knew I could only become a better B-Da player if I become a _better_ _person._ Being a great B-Da player is all I had. I decided I didn't want to be alone, I wanted other people in my life. I learned the more I cared about others the stronger my B-Da spirit became. Not I'm not alone and it began with my bond to Chrome Raven. If you think you can beat me by yourself, Cain, bring it," Gray challenged cooly, eyes flamed, and his precious partner pointed towards the battlefield.

"Well? You have no friends Cain what are you even fighting for?" Gray taunted, an attempt to bring whoever the real Cain was back to the surface.

Cain's eyes narrowed, a growl escaped from his lips. He turned towards the only person who stuck by his side through everything, yet he hadn't even treated him as a friend.

"Don't ask him, he's _only_ your butler." Gray retorted, breaking down the walls of a hollow sense of strength. "Funny for such a powerful guy you look pretty weak to me."

"Be quiet!" Cain shouted, extending his arm to the side. "You don't know me, I'll show you what true power is, and I don't need anybody else's help to do it." Whatever compassion left from Cain seemed to be pouring out, rage and desire being his only vexes."I could buy and sell you, and your friends."

Cain was crashing further. He sought out to strike, and bring down Gray in the only way he knew how. "Let me ask you something, you just your sister Lienna back. If something happens to you, are you willing to risk her being alone?"

Gray stayed silent, looking sadly over the face overcome by greed and power. "Kinda blows your theory about having people in your life."

Gray composed his answer with absolute certainty. He would _never_ allow his sister to live in that kind of world. His past world he confided himself to; his own personal hell. " _Lienna_ will _never_ be _alone_!" He assured. His heart resolute, true to believing she would always have people around her. There would always be those that loved her beside her. He wouldn't stand for anything less. He would do whatever it takes to win this, and whatever he could manage to come back to his sister safely.

Gray's gloved hands opened up the golden locket. Lienna was no longer alone in it. The picture showed her surrounded by all those that love and care for her. Their new family.

"May and Armada are always with her, not to mention Yamato, Terry, Bull, Wen, and Lee, they're all our family now," Gray emphasized, holding tight to the lock, memories resurfacing of fond members with all of their family. "We have each other. So you see it's impossible for any of us to be alone…"

The blond continued further, his heart tight and beating, knowing just how connected he and Lienna would always be no matter what. "Lienna knows I have to do whatever it takes to stop you and Marda B."

Cain scoffed, "So I guess you don't care if you never see your sister again. You know what? You're pathetic Gray!" He demeaned further. Laughing, his movements becoming more wild and manic.

"You talk a lot but you make no sense, looks like my attacks have scrambled that brain of yours."

"No," Gray answered firmly. There wasn't a doubt in his mind his beliefs were just. "You're the one with the scrambled brain you haven't listened to a word I've said to you. I thought I could help you, you're a _lost cause_." Gray expressed strongly His voice as cold as ice. "Let's just get this over with…"

Their battle truly started from there. The battle between hollow power and full control. At the request of the person who cared for Cain the most, Gray agreed to give it everything. He tipped his hat down, concealing his face. A silent promise.

The battle concluded. With a powerful strike shot, costing Gray injury, he was able to defeat Cain. He knew he had gained strength as he fought alongside all of his friends. They pushed him on to keep trying and become stronger. Of course, Lienna was at the heart of it all.~

xxx

* * *

_Resolution_

Marda B had been eliminated. The world could rest easy, and they could finally have some peace. Gray battled alongside Yamato, Enju, Wen, Li, and Terry. A brilliant glow had encased and surrounded Cobalt Saber. Because of course, it did.

Of course, Yamato would be the one to be chosen by destiny. Gray couldn't let the thought linger, it wasn't the time for it now. It didn't matter who had the power as long as it was there.

A team battle had decided it all. And there had been some satisfaction to be among the heroes who saved their world from the shadows. The gold glow of light circled around them, before expanding further, and further until it embraced the earth itself.

The rings of gold dissolved. Forms of gold orbs, no bigger than the marbles they used, were raining down from the sky. Millions of lights as bright as the stars were falling along.

They finally had the chance to return. Gray was able to keep his promise. Returning back to the world, after meeting with the true Marda B, had been a headspin. Had they actually seen their world from above or was it some incredibly elaborate illusion?

While exhausted they wouldn't stop here. Gray and his friends were eager to get back to their own friends and family. The people who mattered the most.

Beaming faces were all around within moments. It seemed every challenger, friend or former foe had decided to come to meet with the world's heroes. All of them rushing in to greet the group of heroes through rather absurd types of vehicles. If a giant cat-shaped house on wheels counted as one.

Finally, they stopped. Gray waited patiently, watching each and every person coming out to greet them. He would smile and nod with respect to rivals and friends...But who he wanted to see the most is-

"Brother!" Lienna called out to him suddenly. He caught a glimpse of blond hair before he found himself embraced tightly. He stumbled back several feet, barely keeping upright. She rushed in towards her twin and lunged forward. Her arms wrapped around Gray's neck and buried her face against his shoulder.

"Lienna…" Gray couldn't stop the wave of emotions coursing through him. His heart soared at the feeling of having his sister back with him. Being able to come back to her, and keep their promise.

Gray lifted up his hand and brushed through his twin's hair. His arm wrapped around her waist bringing her to a warm embrace.

"Welcome back, Big Brother," She paused before softly calling his name. "Gray…" His name felt strange on her tongue. One rarely used in comparison to her usual "brother." Yet, it was worth it to see that soft, affectionate face flush pink. Lienna lifted her head up, a beaming smile graced her lips.

"I'm home," Gray mirrored her expression. His bright aqua eyes were glowing. Her smile was all the more bright, leaving Gray helpless to the feelings he was just beginning to understand… They lingered in each other's warmth. "I was able to keep my promise to you…"

His sister nodded, brushing a hand against his cheek. "You did." She assured, tenderly. Their eyes met again, both were so entranced at every movement and light reflected.

"Hey! We're going to start our battles now!"

The twins shifted and glanced back at the various tables. Lienna, cheeks were adorned with a glowing trace of pink. Gray knew he was in a far worse state if the burning sensation was anything to go by.

"Well It seems like it's time to start battling," Gray bit his lip, turning back to their friends with joy. His movements were hesitant. Arms slowly loosening their hold.

"You should go!" She insisted on giving her brother one last hug before gently pushing him back to their friends. She was sure to watch him play and hoped he held that same interest when it was her turn.

They all had battled alongside their B-daman well into the night. After the festivities finished, the crowd cheering on and battling alike were dispersing. The sunset painted the sky a beautiful hue of pink, yellow, and orange.

Gray waved off to his parting rivals, going their separate ways. He felt a soft hand grasped his own. "Let's go home." She insisted cheerfully.

Gray's answer seemed to be inconsequential. He felt his hand being grasped tightly, being dragged away by his precious led them back to the small apartment.

Warmth flooded Gray's features. The feelings inside threatened to overflow. Lienna leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. " _Gray..."_ her words caressed him. Warm puffs were felt against his skin.

"Lienna…" He returned, soothingly. Gray gently pet her head. She beamed, subconsciously leaning up and into the brief touch.

"So how are you feeling now?" Lienna brought out softly. She had come out from her bath, dressed up in soft pink pajamas. Her hands moved rhythmically to dry her hair with a small towel.

"I…." Gray felt his lips part, emptied of words, yet again. "About that last battle?"

"Mhmm, and just everything you guys went through," She explained further moving her arm in a circular fashion and sitting beside her twin on the edge of the bed. "Does it feel real, to finally being rid of the Shadow Alliance?"

Gray hummed, processing the question. His eyes fluttered closed, the most painful nightmares of his life had been brought out, the Shadow Alliance or their underlings.

Yet, they were both able to create irreplaceable bonds due to the hardships they both faced. They had gained a family. One Gray could trust completely. Lienna would never have to be alone again and that was more than enough.

"I guess, it still doesn't feel real." Soft aqua eyes fluttered open. Warmth brushed over his hand. His sister's hand over his own. "I should be asking you as well…." Lienna blinked up at him. "You were held captive by them for so long until the Winner's tournament...I didn't have the power Yamato had to bring you back…"

Gray's voice hushed to that of a fragile whisper. The hold on Lienna's hand tightened, almost painfully.

"No," she shook her head firmly. Her eyes were glittering as they searched for their perfect match. "I knew _you_ were always fighting to bring me back. I know... Yamato insisted on taking on the final battle. But I could _hear your voice_ the whole time…"

"Lienna..?"

She looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I always heard your voice. Calling for me, vowing to me, over and over again you'd bring me home…While being their captive and...even while being controlled to fight as Sigma."

She turned to him, locking their eyes. "It was _your_ voice that kept _ringing_ in my heart. I always heard it...Yet, it had been overcome by this painful static sound...I knew that voice belonged to someone precious to me, but I couldn't see who it belonged to you. I would see your face in my memories but I couldn't piece it together…"

Gray listened attentively to her recollection. Surprise filled his features at the idea Lienna could hear him calling out to her...even if she wasn't in full control. He gently laced their fingers together, eyes lingered at the way they fit so naturally. Lienna had heard him…. Even if she was still locked in whatever prison they held her, she would hear him. He was able to reach her even if it was just a bit...

"So I was able to get through…" Gray voiced an ounce of his thoughts.

"Mm-hmm," Lienna nodded. She turned so they were face to face, leaning in closer and closer. Her lips were millimeters away. Gray forgot how to breathe. He fell back against the bed in the process with a strangled yelp. Their laced fingers breaking in the process.

"Are you alright?" Lienna tended towards her twin. She gently brushed her fingers over Gray's hand.

"Ah, yeah, I'm good," _Just in love with my own twin sister. No big deal._ He moved to lean up fully but felt a weight on his chest. Lienna pressed her hand firmly down, gently guiding him back. She fell back as well with a soft laugh, confirming to Gray, she had to be an angel. His eyes fixated on the soft movement of her lips.

Before he could voice anything more, he felt Lienna rolling closer to him. Both were lying horizontally on the small mattress. She hummed some melody, that melted her twin's heart. It hadn't helped when she settled on her side and linked their hands together once more. She lied on her side, her arm was bent. She rested her hand on the back of her head, propping her head up by her palm.

"This reminds me of those times before...when we were younger. We just had gotten those bunk-beds. I was just so mad at mom and dad for separating us like that...I never wanted to sleep apart from you-" She stopped. Fingers played absently with her brother's hand, which easily had given in to her touch. "But..whenever I was feeling scared or lost, you were always there, climbing up to stay with me…"

"Lienna…" Gray hushed. His fingers wiped at the straying drops running from her eyes. "Of course, I remember. Honestly, I…"

"You...?" Lienna prompted softly, her eyes lingered over him attentively.

"I _hated_ when that happened. Being apart from you felt so wrong…" Gray professed, feeling his cheeks burning, and eyes threatening a storm. They turned to each other and laughed. "I know we were growing up and all but still! Of course, I could handle it if it's what you wanted-but I missed you so much-I'd wait for the times you needed me…and I..." Gray felt his throat going incredibly dry. Somewhere along the line, his fingers entangled themselves in his twin's hair. They were even closer than before. His eyes locked on to his sister. Lienna's lips parted. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, and inquisitive eyes looked up at him.

"I always needed you…" She professed snuggly impossibly close to her twin. She took the hand in her own and brought it close to her chest. Where he could _feel_ her fluttering heartbeat. She took a long shivering breath. "I always will."

Gray looked her over, his eyes blurring with a flood of repressed emotions "And I'll always need you, _Lienna_."

Her lips were quivering. Gray fought back the urge to press a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry…"

"Wh-why?"

"It was lonely wasn't it?" Lienna already knew the answer. This going far beyond a simple change of sleeping arrangements. Her hand brushed to brush over her twin's cheek. "All that time…"

_When I was gone…_

Gray thought carefully over his words. Not wanting to cause any worry to his precious person, but not willing to lie either. She had to know a little about the pain he felt yearning to see her once more.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" Gray laughed his admittance, voice bittersweet. He gingerly moved his fingers, that were already drying her tears, in soft circular motions. He lost himself deeply in his twin's eyes. They sparkled beautifully, an emotion was mixed in those soft watering eyes.

"Even if it was beyond my control. I hate how much it all hurt you...How I left you alone …" She moved suddenly, the hand on his cheek falling and burying itself into the soft fabric of her brother's shirt. "My _precious brother…_." Lienna buried her face into his chest. Warm tears were staining the soft fabric beneath.

"Oh, Lienna…" Gray soothed. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Bringing them into a soft, pure embrace. It's what it always felt like, even after realizing his true feelings towards his sister, their embraces felt so pure, so natural. Even if the world hated him he would find a way to live with it. He would live. So long as his sister would love him the same...

"Yes, of course, it hurt… None of that being your fault, and I worried like crazy." He paused, and finally gave in to pressing his finger over those soft lips before his twin could protest. "But...Getting you back, drove me to keep going, as long as you were there, I felt I could endure anything…"

_I love you. I need you. Always. And because of that, I can't lose you...no matter what._

" _You_ are my _happiness_ , Lienna." He confessed, sincerely, bringing her hand to his lips. Gray was flushing terribly. The words felt just as vulnerable as a clear declaration of love. He breathed out softly, carding his hands lovingly through his beloved's golden managed to shift, where Lienna was all but lying on top of her brother, cuddled so, so close.

"Brother…" Lienna cried out softly, murmuring something against his chest. "I-"

"It's alright…" Gray professed, "You're back here, and I couldn't be happier."

_This is enough…so long as I have her in my life._

Lienna's mind was racing hoping to be in pace with her own heart. "I love you so much…" She professed, teary eyes that calmed coming back in full force. Wave after wave of emotion took over her senses. _As long as you stay close to me, I'll be alright…_

"I love you too, Lienna," Gray returned, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. Lips lingered softly, moving only when he felt a stir. Lienna leaned back and up, smiling gently. Noticing the way her twin was under her, she flushed. Gently, moving so they laid back on their sides, facing each other.

Gray's arms wrapped around his twin's waist to pull her close. Lienna let herself be held tighter, fully reciprocating the desire for closeness. She wrapped her arms snuggly around her brother's neck. They stayed like, softly, so close, and yet there was so much more left unsaid.

"Gray," Lienna broke their silence.

"Yeah?" Gray responded softly. One of his hands was already straying and burying itself in his sister's hair.

"Do you remember...when we were really little, how we'd play in the flower field?"

"Of course I do…" Gray recalled fondly. "We'd stay there for hours, and it was like we had our own secret place just for the two of us…"

"Then, do you remember…?" Lienna pressed her lips softly, humming softly, as her mind processed her next words carefully. "When I said I wanted to be your bride…?"

She winced, fearing for the worst response, and imagining ways she could brush it off as silly childish memory. Gray felt his heart skip a beat. He swallowed... hard.

"I do…" He hesitated, neither twin looked into the other's eyes. As though a single look would make it all fall apart. The flood of those emotions, being kept inside, would try to stay restrained. Yet, it was only so long until the dam would break.

"Did that ever...bother you?"

Panic settled between them at the words. Gray breathed in and exhaled slowly. Hoping, each breath would calm his nerves, and his hammering, heartbeat. _Calm, down. Just calm down, Gray. She's just recalling old times..._ His face flamed, nerves taking over. His lips would part, but there were no words that would fall from them.

" _I_ didn't bother you...when I said that right?" Her voice cracked. Her eyes were threatening to flood.

Gray was quick to respond to that. The need to comfort won over his fears of himself being seen through. "Of course not." Arms tightened around Lienna, before swiftly moving to sit up and pull them both to a sitting position. Gray backed up until they were both leaning up against the pillows, Lienna all but sitting in his lap. She was guided up into her twin's arms once again. "If anything I was really happy-because…"

His own aqua-colored ears search for their match. Their twin. Soft traced, of light reflected in Lienna's eyes. They couldn't turn away.

"Because I…" His fingers brushed a strand of golden hair behind her ear. The soft dust of pink following entranced him.

Lienna looked up fondly, at her twin before fully, settling into his lap. "You…?" She prompted, lips glimmering and impossible close to her twin. Their warm breaths tangled together. Hope was overtaking her senses.

"I don't think I should say it…"

Lienna's soft hand found themself caressing Gray's face. Soft brushing movements, "You can tell me anything…"

"You know that, right?" Gray held the hand over his cheek and leaned into her touch. He sighed sadly. "It's not that easy..."

"I know..." She started. Gray's eyebrows lifted with his widening eyes.

"What are you...saying?"

"I have something I haven't told you either...I for some time have been worried you would hate me for it.."

"Lienna," Their foreheads kissed. Hands found each other and intertwined effortlessly. The intimacy, somehow came as natural as breathing. "There's not a thing you could do or say that would make me feel that way. I could never hate you…"

"I will always love you, Lienna. Always…"

"I love you too... _always_." She returned albeit nervously. "I want you to tell me everything. Nothing you say would make me love you any less….But even still there's something you're not wanting to tell me?"

Suddenly, Gray feels himself going back to that evening at their birthday parties, when he worried over a future where they wouldn't be as close, with someone else taking away _his_ Lienna. Lienna's gazing again boring into him, drawing out whatever she wanted to know from him. He was helpless. "It's...well yeah." And why wouldn't he be? He belonged to her...

"Then why don't we try this," She proposed pushing further until they flushed against each other. The warmth surrounding them was becoming intoxicating. Their noses brushed. Eyes closed. "On the count of three we'll both say what's been bothering us, and no matter what we won't love the other any less…"

Gray had bitten at his lip before agreeing. "Alright…" The loved one could hold inside. Hiding that love from your precious person. The desire to finally turn those feelings would take over. Everyone had their limit...And Gray felt himself falter. He couldn't deny Lienna...and only hoped she truly wouldn't see him as the world would…

"One…" They counted together, Their breaths were in sync, attempting to soothe the other. Gray leaned back. from the press of their forehead together. It was just far enough so they could clearly look at each other in the eyes.

"Two..." This was it, the moment that would make or break their world, their source of happiness.

"Th-"

"I'm in love with you!" Gray blurted his profession, feeling his heart exposed before his most precious person. Tears were rushing down his face, as he couldn't hold back, completely shuddering.

He amended. "But don't worry it doesn't have to change-anything between us-please...I just want you to be in your life and to be with you...so, please…" He pleaded. Gray's hands grasped his sister's arms before he fell into himself. His head hung down, broken, shamed, and completely at the mercy of Lienna. "Please...let me stay in your life...nothing has to change…so just-"

"Shh..."

"Lien-" Gray was held tightly. His head was guided to rest against his sister's chest, hearing the soothing symphony of her heartbeat.

She held her twin protectively, shielding him from any more pain, loneliness. Just as he had been doing all their lives. "No…I-It can't stay the same..."

Gray looked up, painfully. Feeling his stomach twist at the words. "I-"

"Because," Her hands brushed through her brother's hair as she pulled him close once more. "I don't want it to stay the same. And it never could be, big brother...Gray…" She paused, seeing vulnerable eyes, ones that reflected her. "I'm _in love_ with you too. I've always said I do love you the most."

"Lienna-you.." Gray was cautious to lean up too quickly, a part of him wanting to stay in that warmth for eternity. Hearts were racing wildly. Both Lienna and Gray felt their cheeks burning. "You...do?" He responded a bit cautiously, finally moving up and looking his twin in the eyes.

That same emotion in Lienna's eyes, he couldn't comprehend before. He was starting to understand. "Of course, I do…" She laughed. Her features were glowing, entirely beaming despite her own tears. "I never stopped wanting to... _be your bride…_ " Her voice whispered those final words, incredibly soft.

"And-I never wanted you to stop…" Gray professed a pure gleam of love and need swirling inside his eyes. His lips were forming a melting smile. Soon he found himself, wrapping an arm around his sister's waist. Her hand clutched at the front of her shirt. Her free arm slung around his neck. Her tangled itself within the soft strands of hair at the back.

"I really do love you, Lienna more than anything…I love you the most" Gray professed. He gently clutched at her chin, tilting it up, as he leaned down. "Of course, I love you as my sister too, but it goes beyond that… It's like this…" He gestured to the lack of space between them. Their faces were pulled closer and closer, as they fell in line with the gravity bringing them together. Finally.

"I love you too.." She breathed out, their eyes lingering and fell into one another before fluttering closed. " _Like this_ ," She echoed gently. They moved closer and closer. Their lips pressed softly, smoothly, and tenderly. Closed and innocent, yet holding nothing short of a deep love that tied them together, only growing more and more as time passed.

Lips lingered close, warmth flooding and clouding over their minds. Their lips parted mere millimeters apart before they looked into the other's bright gleaming they were back to pressing their lips together, for their second kiss. Gray angled his head to the side, slotting their lips closer and deeper together.

"Ah. Gray I…."

"Lienna…"

The soft gasps and words of love were ringing beautifully throughout the silent room. Their names. being breathed again and again. Lienna's hand brushed further up, holding the back of her brother's head in a firmer grasp. Their mouths pressed harder, more insistently.

The warmth encased them perfectly, as they fell into one another. Familiar positions followed, and they found themselves lying together. Lienna's figure pressed softly atop of her twin. Mouth melded sweetly, slowly and lingering…

Hearts were beating in sync, legs tangled, as they remained pressed close together. Their lips caressed one another, eternally bound to the other. Endless, languid kisses were shared. Their lips moved so softly, chaste yet overflowing with love and devotion.

Only the need for sleep, lulled them away, both falling into each other's embrace. Gray's arms tightened instinctively around his sister, all while they slept. Soft strands of blond hair kissed his neck, as his sister cuddled close, burying her head in his shoulder. Finally, after everything that fought to keep them apart, they could simply be.

Lienna was the light amongst the shadows. The source of life amongst the dry desert. A desert rose.

_~END~!_


End file.
